


The Other Side.

by Mirie



Category: Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Apocalypse, Apocalypse type world, Combat, Enemies, F/M, Fighting, Fucking zombies, Hate, Levi is an ass, Levi needs a curse jar, Romance, Sadness, This came from a weird ass dream., Triggered, Truth, Violence, Will be fluff but its levi soooo, Zombies, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirie/pseuds/Mirie
Summary: Levi/Reader story -Imagine having your whole world turned up side down. Got it? Well now imagine having the world suddenly infested with flesh eating zombies, yeah doesn't sound great.You have lost everything you ever loved, not thinking it can get any worse it somehow does with an outbreak of damn zombies, now you have to survive this apocalypse type world. You'll face enemies of sorts and you'll make friends, maybe you'll even find a bit of romance, I mean it's possible! But the main thing is? Well not to die, you have to live and to fight and damn right you will fight to the end.This will be a long ass journey full of mixed feelings, arguments, make-ups, laughs, tears and a whole jar of cursing.All characters from Attack on Titan belong to the creators, and the other ones are my own creation! Please enjoy!





	1. Life is complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Aheyooo! Welcome all to this new story of mine! (I'm still working on two others so go check them out!) This one came to me in a dream, honestly it was weird but I haven't been able to stop thinking about it! So what better way to remember it by?!? Yes making a damn story about it, filled with some Levi because who doesn't like Levi right?
> 
> Anyhow enjoy!

Chapter 1 – 

A beautiful day had graced the world with the sun shining down on your being as you watched the clouds go slowly by. A slight breeze tickling down your body but not enough to leave you feeling cold, the smell of freshly cut grass surrounding your senses. Today was a nice day, a peaceful day, no worries, no hardships, just feeling relaxed and watching the world go slowly by. Your name was being called as you lifted yourself up slightly to turn around towards the person calling you. 

Ah…your mother, your amazing mother. 

‘’Enjoying the sun, dear?’’ 

She was everything to you, the only person you had and you were the only person she had and together you were a strong team, you were content with it just being the two of you. Even though life was hard and the struggle of paying bills to keep the house you lived in became more demanding, but you and your mother pushed through. You took on two dead end jobs to make as much money as possible to keep your sanctuary you called home while your mother had one job. It pained you to see her work, she was ill, very ill and even though she tried to reassure you that she was fine…

She wasn’t. 

‘’Come sit with me, mom’’ You murmured lying back down to stare at the clouds. 

Your mother sat down next to you as she to stared up at the clouds. 

‘’Times like this really make me enjoy the world.’’ You whispered. 

Your mother laughed and grabbed your hand closest to her squeezing it gently. You turned to face her watching her smile up at the clouds, she looked tired and pale but she still managed to keep a smile upon her face, she was a goddess in your eyes. You squeezed her hand back. 

‘’Promise you’ll never leave.’’ 

She turned to face you. 

‘’Oh dear you know I’ll..’’

‘’Just promise me…please’’ 

Your mother paused her smile fading slightly, she squeezed your hand even tighter. 

‘’I promise, I will NEVER leave you my sweet.’’ She smiled again as she placed her head on yours.

‘I promise…’’

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day she left…it didn’t feel real for you, it felt void. You wanted to scream, to plead for her to come back but your throat it felt dry. Your heart ached, you had no one, you were truly alone. She was the only person in your life, the only person you loved and she had been taken away from you painfully with no warning.  
You sat next to her hospital bed alone, no sound…you wanted sound…to hear that sound…

Beep

Beep

Beep

…………………

But nothing, just silence. 

You stared down at her lifeless body, it looked peaceful, that pain that always etched on her face gone, left with a woman looking to be in slumber…but she was in an internal slumber and somewhere you couldn’t follow. 

‘’Why…’’

Why…

‘’Why go somewhere I can’t follow’’ 

Ah there it was the tears, the ache, the pain. The realisation, your mother was gone, the light that shone in your darkness gone and now all that was left was that darkness swallowing you up whole. 

‘’Please…

‘’Please come back…’’ You choked as your grabbed her cold hand 

‘’Don’t leave me here, I can’t do it without you.’’ 

More tears slid down your face as you struggled to breath holding her hand tighter in hopes she wouldn’t leave.

‘’You promised.’’ 

‘’You….promised…’’

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaflets…

Leaflets to tell you that your life was truly over. 

‘’These can help you, you’ll need the support.’’

The support? That was taken away from you, you had no one. 

You couldn’t look at the woman in front of you, you felt sick. You just nodded wanting to leave the hospital, the smell of death lingering around you was intoxicating and you couldn’t stand it, the sooner you left the better. The woman gave you a reassuring smile and left to do whatever it was she needed to do, you didn’t care. 

Your home felt empty, it felt cold and not like your home anymore…in fact it wasn’t really your home anymore, not without your mother, she was what made it home. 

‘’Ah you are back love, I made us some dinner’’ 

She’d always make the effort to cook food even though she struggled, her cooking always filled up the house with amazing smells. You walked slowly up the stairs allowing the darkness to surround you. 

You stopped and stood by her bedroom door before turning the handle and pushing the door open. 

‘’Goodnight sweetheart, I love you.’’ 

She’d always say. 

You slumped down onto her bed, not bothering to undress, the smell of rose…her favourite perfume…

‘’Oh dear you didn’t have to buy me this.’’ 

She always scolded you for buying her gifts but the smile would always sneak out. 

You cried loudly, you let everything out, shaking violently as you clutched onto her pillow. Everything hurt, everything was gone. 

Nothing could get worse than this, nothing could hurt any more than this. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You stretched as the birds chirping awoke you. 

‘’What time is it.’’ 

You leaned up and stretched some more allowing yourself to adjust to the morning light shining through, your eyes hurt from the crying and your throat dry. You rubbed your face taking away the sleep as you slowly stood up. You needed to phone work to let them know, you couldn’t go in with the way everything was, it would truly fuck you over as you needed the money but right now you just couldn’t face people, not today. 

You reached the kitchen, a towel wrapped around your head to keep the wet hair from falling out, you had showered but even still felt horrible. You turned the coffee machine on to allow it to heat up before making yourself a hot cup of coffee, black to be exact. It wasn’t your favourite but you knew it’d wake you up enough to make phone calls, the dreaded call. 

‘’Oh hi, my mom died so not going to be in today.’’

It was ridiculous, those words leaving your mouth…mom…dead…you just couldn’t do it. 

You really had no choice, you didn’t want to have to deal with a pissed off boss. 

You held the phone in your hand as you sat on the sofa, you stared at the screen with the number pad shining at you. You hovered over the numbers for a while before sighing and dialling the number to the office you worked at. 

..

..

..

Someone on the other end picked up, heavy breathing was all you could hear.

‘’Urm, hello?’’ 

Nothing but heavy breathing, you were about to put the phone down when…

‘’HELLO’’ 

Someone shouted down the phone panic evident on their voice. 

‘’Josh? Is that you?’’ 

‘’(name) oh god (name)’’ 

Josh sounded scared and you quickly stood up feeling panic rise within you. 

‘’What’s wrong Josh?’’ 

‘’You need to leave, there’s been a break out!’’ 

‘’What are you on about?’’

You were truly confused. 

‘’Shit, I need to leave. Dammit turn on your TV.’’ 

‘’Wait…’’

…

…

…

Fuck he put the phone down. You scanned the room for the TV remote.

‘’Dammit where are they!!’’ 

You pushed your hands under the sofa cushions before feeling the coldness of the remote, you sat down quickly and shakily turned on the TV, the screen flashing on to an announcement in bold. A ringing noise coming from the TV before it cut to a woman’s voice.

‘’Please evacuate immediately, safely and calmly make your way towards the bridge where officers will escort you away from the outbreak.’’

‘’Outbreak?’’ You whispered feeling even more confused by what the hell was going on. 

The woman repeated what she had said repeatedly and you decided to turn the TV over only to find the same thing. You stood up feeling yourself shake, you honestly had no clue what to do, what did they mean by outbreak? You could hear a commotion going on outside, you quickly put some shoes on and headed outside. 

‘’What the…’’

Everyone was in a hurry running crazily about to pack up and leave as quickly as they could. You turned to watch your neighbour’s pack up their car. 

‘’Urm…hey!’’

The man turned to face you as well as his wife, you hadn’t ever spoken to the neighbour’s, only ever saying quick hello’s as a way of being friendly. 

‘’What’s going on?’’

The man and woman looked at each other and then turned to give you a worried look. 

‘’Have you not heard!’’ The woman spoke while still moving stuff to pack the car up. 

‘’Zombies…’’ The man spoke.

You laughed, stupid but you fully laughed in the man’s face, he was kidding, right? This isn’t a game. 

‘’THIS ISN’T A JOKE’’ He shouted at you causing you to back away a little, the wife gave him a worried look and then you a sad smile. 

‘’Please just get to the bridge like us, people are changing...they’re infected. We must all get out of here.’’ She gave you a pleading look and they both went back to packing up the their car. 

You shut your door behind you and slid down it, what the hell was going on?! You didn’t need this, you really did not want to have to deal with this, your mother was taken away from you and NOW this shit. You rubbed your face feeling frustrated. You didn’t want to leave your home behind, the only memories you held of your mother, and you weren’t ready to let go yet, you hadn’t even had time to mourn and already life was flinging more shit at you, why was life like that? You could feel yourself getting upset but you decided now was not the time to start crying, you breathed in and out steadily calming yourself down before deciding to stand up and act. 

You packed a meagre back pack and dressed in sensible clothing, black trousers, combat boots (your favourite) and a plain black shirt and a black hoodie, you also made sure to pack a jumper just in case. You tied your hair up into a ponytail allowing a few bits to slid out at the front. You then packed a few things to snack on and a picture of you and your mother smiling. 

You made your way into your mother’s bedroom and picked up her most loved item, her locket which held a picture of you and her in it, a treasure you’d keep around your neck forever. You then reached under the dressing table and felt for the gun your mother hid, feeling the heavy metal under your grasp you pulled it out and examined it. 

‘’Why do you have this mom?’’ 

You held the gun in your hand having found it in her drawer when looking for a pen to use. Your mother froze looking at the item in your hand before she rushed over and snatched it from you. 

‘’For protection…’’ She whispered placing it back in her drawer.

‘’You still think he’ll find us?’’ 

She didn’t answer you and this made you grow agitated. 

‘’Mom, we’re safe here. That jackass will never find us, I promised, didn’t I?’’ You frowned. 

Your mother gave you a small smile and hugged you. 

She had insisted to keep the gun anyway and there wasn’t much you could do about it; you had known she had re-hidden it under the dresser as well so finding it wasn’t hard. You may need to use it heh. 

You grabbed your car keys and stood by the door taking one last look at your home, so many good memories you held here and now you were leaving it all behind, maybe you’d come back once it all blew over, whatever it was you were dealing with. Maybe it was best you leave your home behind, the thought of your mother hurt and living in the house you and her grew together in was equally painful. You closed the door behind you and headed towards your car, starting the engine and backing up out of the driveway. You watched as many people did the same, the world seeming in meltdown, you were surprised to see no traffic but knew the drive to the bridge would take at least an hour seeing as you didn’t live close to it, and you knew the bridge would be traffic filled, the bridge led outside the city were apparent safety would be but if you knew zombie films as well safety probably wouldn’t be as great. 

You reached the bridge and you had guessed right, the bridge was full of cars, some even abandoned as people had opted to walk, you sat in your car mulling over a plan, you watched as people started to walk with their loved ones, something you didn’t have. You’d be doing this alone and the thought honestly scared you. You took your back pack and opted to follow people and walk, the bridge was long and would take a while to walk but you knew you’d never get anywhere in your car as everyone had left theirs. Night had started to creep and a coldness came with it, luckily you had packed your jumper putting it over your shirt, the walk was long and quiet, too quiet for your liking, zombie movies didn’t plan well when it was quiet…or maybe you were just thinking of films too much, this was real not a film. 

Spoke too soon. 

You heard screaming behind you as people around you started to panic and run as fast as they could, you froze feeling fear cruel up your body, people pushing you about before you snapped out of it and started to run as well. That sound…that terrifying sound of flesh being bitten in to, it would haunt you forever as zombies came out of nowhere…no wait from the city, they were fast not slow like zombies from movies no these were fast and screams echoed all about. You picked up your pace as quickly as you could not looking behind you as you knew if you did you’d trip or lose your cool, no you needed to hurry get away from them as quickly as possible, you couldn’t jump from the bridge, no way swimming wasn’t your best…actually you couldn’t swim for shit. 

You looked a head and that’s it, people pushed and shoved trying desperately to get away, you however stayed calm as possible and just looked a head. Suddenly you heard a small cry and your head automatically turned to the right towards the cry, your heart sunk at seeing a little boy surrounded by a zombie ready to lunged itself towards him. Without thinking you rushed towards the boy and zombie time seeming to slow down around you like a badass movie but instead this was real and a bad mistake but you couldn’t just leave the boy to be eaten or turned. You had no plan but your body acted on its own, you shoved the zombie as hard as you could as it tumbled over the bridge. You didn’t have time to congratulate yourself for not dying so quickly as the boy stood frozen on the spot. You knelt to his level and placed your arms on his shoulders. 

‘’Hey it’s okay, where are your parents?’’ You gave him a reassuring smile knowing it probably wouldn’t do anything. 

‘’D..dead’’ He murmured causing your heart to sink further. 

‘’Oh, you can come with me okay?’’ You said to him as you stood up and placed your hand out for him to take. 

He looked up at you with bug like eyes, he looked terrified and you knew it. 

‘’I’ll keep you safe’’ You whispered feeling scared yourself, you could hear more zombies coming near and you needed to run. 

He took your hand and nodded which gave you the yes to get the hell out of there, you both ran as fast as you could, you pulling the little boy along. You dodged people as much as possible as they also ran for their lives, this bridge was damn long. 

Before you could even begin to feel annoyed you felt a harsh push on your body sending you falling over and landing on your butt, the boy luckily didn’t get caught up in it and you weren’t badly hurt. You went to quickly stand up before realising your leg was stuck between the bar where the road and pavement met you tugged as hard as you could at your leg feeling a sharp pain travel up your body. You inhaled sharply stopping yourself from cursing in front of the kid. 

You looked up at him as he stood by your side trying to help you become free, he looked hopeless and scared and you could see zombies approaching. 

‘’Hey it’s okay, you just need to keep running okay?’’ 

You gave him another reassuring smile but he shook his head. 

‘’I..I don’t want to leave you!’’ He shouted tears now falling down his face

You heart really was sinking today. 

‘’Sh it’s okay, I’ll find you.’’

He shook his head again closing his eyes tightly shut. 

‘’YOU’LL DIE LIKE MY PARENTS AND LEAVE ME ALL ALONE.’’ 

‘’Please kid, just run dammit’’ You sighed and pleaded for the world to just push the kid on and to leave you behind, there was no point in both of you dying, he had a chance! 

Shit shit shit…

Zombies were nearly at your side as they ravaged nearby people, the kid still refused to move and you felt tears sliding down your face feeling just damn well done with the world. 

Before you could even shout at the kid to run again a zombie slowly approached towards you, blood dripping down its mouth, an eye missing from its face making you want to vomit, you closed your eyes waiting for it to kill you. 

.

.

.

‘BANG’ 

You quickly opened your eyes to see smoke coming from behind you, but better yet the zombie finding itself on the floor dead, you couldn’t turn your neck but didn’t need to as you felt a hand on your leg which had become stuck, the man who had come to your aide cursed quietly as he tugged at your leg to find it not moving, he began wedging what looked like a knife between your leg and the metal in hopes of pulling your leg out…no chance. 

He did it your leg was free; you fell a little backwards at becoming free as you sat there in disbelief at the man who had saved you, he turned to face you and you held your breath at the sight of him. He had short black hair styled in an undercut as well as narrow, intimidating dull blue eyes with dark circles under them and a deceptively youthful face. He looked short but not as short as you, he didn’t look entirely pleased to be helping you which caused you to become confused. 

‘’Thanks.’’ You whispered as he gazed down at you. 

‘’Tch, hurry the fuck up and stand, unless you want to be devoured by shit eating zombies?’’ He questioned you. 

Your mouth hung open as a reply to his grunt wording. 

You stood up quickly grimacing at the pain going through your foot, but you held it together, right now was not the time to argue with the man who had saved your ass. You turned to face the kid and he quickly held your hand. The man nodded at you to follow and you did, not really knowing why he was bothering in the first place, he didn’t seem the like kind of guy to care for strangers but damn you weren’t going to question it, he had a gun and he knew how to use it that was enough for you to shut up and put up for now. 

You looked up a head to see you surrounded by zombies, there was no way you were going to make it! That’s when you noticed the man had gone to the edge of the bride and was looking down with an annoyed expression on his face, he turned to face you and the kid. 

‘’Jump.’’ 

‘’W..what?!?!’’ You stuttered out. 

‘’Did I fucking stutter?’’ 

‘’I can’t swim!’’ You were beginning to feel annoyed at his shit attitude. 

‘’I can swim! Mommy and daddy taught me!’’ The kid explained. 

The man ignored the kid and gave you a long stoic stare, something you couldn’t read, what the hell was he thinking? Ah probably to leave you behind to be eaten by a horde of zombies, hey it would serve you right for not learning to swim. 

‘’Tch, just jump, brat.’’ 

‘’I just said I can’t…’’

‘’I’ll fucking support you, dipshit.’’

‘’Now jump or I’ll leave you to turn into one of them fuckers’’ 

Wow this dude. 

Well you were screwed but what choice did you really have?! It was either jump and trust the man with the shitty attitude or be ravaged by zombies…hmm hard choice really. 

Swim

Or

Die.


	2. Small group.

Chapter 2 - 

You struggled to get your head over the water, you kicked your legs as hard as you could but still found yourself under water and losing the will to hold your breath in. This was it, you were going to die, what a way to go. You felt yourself beginning to panic as you struggled to reach the top, you just needed to breath! Everything felt hollowed out by the water and your vision completely blurred, your body beginning to ache from the lack of oxygen. You closed your eyes tightly allowing yourself to sink further, what was the point? You could barely swim in a swimming pool let alone a river that was running wild and against you. 

You were just about to let go of everything before you felt a pair of hands grab at you and lift you up while placing your hands around shoulders. You let out a ragged breath coughing as you did, you opened your eyes to see that the man from before had saved you like he said he would, maybe he wasn’t so bad after all? You looked around you panic at not seeing the little kid, not until you saw him swimming next to you, he looked to be struggling which caused you to reach out for him. The man grunted at you moving a lot but caught on to what you were trying to do. He grabbed the kid and pulled him next to you both, he pulled you both along until you found yourself against dirt and dragging yourself onto land. You breathed heavily and laid there for a while staring up at the night sky gaining all energy back. You felt completely worn out and just about ready to flip out at the world for causing so much bullshit. 

You turned your body towards the kid to examine him and make sure he was okay, no wounds check. You reached out towards him as he shivered. 

‘’Hey you are okay.’’ You whispered

The kid nodded while you both slowly leaned up to look around you. 

You could now see the bridge up above you filled with zombies, people desperately trying to escape, some trying to jump off the bridge like you had done minutes ago but by now it was too late, zombies were everywhere and if you were still on the bridge there was no escape. You turned your gaze away and focused on the kid as he too was looking up at the bridge. Man, no kid should be seeing such things, you gently placed your hands on his face and turned his head towards you. 

‘’Don’t look okay.’’

The kid nodded again at you. 

You focused your attention on the man before you as he looked at his surroundings, he looked annoyed by what you could tell so for now you kept shut. He had saved your life twice now so the best you could do was stay quiet and wait for him to talk. Maybe he’d decide to leave you two behind, and kid and a woman would surely slow him down, even though you could stand up for yourself he must not have seen that considering you couldn’t even swim! You felt his eyes on you as you glanced up at him. 

‘’So…what now?’’ You decided to ask. 

‘’We keep moving.’’ 

‘’Where though?’’ 

The man looked at you for a while before turning away from you and scanning the area again. 

‘’The whole world has been infected, there isn’t anywhere we can go.’’ 

‘’Oh…’’

You slowly stood up and grimaced at how weak you felt, your leg was still throbbing as well which just caused even more pain. 

‘’Surely there will be safe places?’’ You questioned

The man turned to face you again.

‘’This isn’t a film, dipshit.’’

Ah there it was, that shitty attitude, what was it with this dude?!

‘’Even if there were, it won’t take long before they become infected. We are better off staying in a small group.’’ 

‘’So…’’

You paused, starting to fiddle with your hands, nervous trait you always found yourself doing. The man looked at you, damn his stare was intimidating. 

‘’Urm, we can come with you?’’ 

‘’Tch, I would have left you there if I wanted to be alone.’’ 

‘’Well yeah…you just don’t seem the type to want company.’’

The man lifted his gun up and you froze. 

‘’Don’t make me change my mind, brat.’’ 

‘’You’ll have your uses.’’ He spoke again as he turned away from you to clean his gun from water. 

What did he mean by that? Surely not, surely he didn’t mean what you think he meant. He didn’t look the type to be worrying about THAT sort of thing. He glanced over his shoulder at your face.

‘’Get your head out of the fucking gutter.’’ 

Oh…he didn’t mean that. You didn’t want to question him on why he saved you and the kid, but you surely would later as it would be something that would play on your mind until you found out the reason behind it. He really didn’t look the type to care for people and he most certainly didn’t speak like it. You turned to look behind you as the kid shivered some more, you pulled him closer towards you so that he could maybe gather a little bit of warmth up. You were never good with kids, but right now you felt you needed to protect him, he had lost his parents just like you had and at such a young age, the feeling made you want to vomit but you knew you’d have to stay a strong figure for him.

You bent down to his level and looked at him. 

‘’What’s your name?’’ 

‘’Axel’’ He whispered

‘’Oh that’s such a pretty name Axel.’’

You told him your name and pinched his cheek which caused him to smile, a very small smile but it was a smile and that’s all that mattered. You turned towards the man to find him staring at the exchange you were having with Axel. 

‘’So, you know our names, what’s yours?’’ 

‘’Levi.’’ 

You were surprised he had given his name, considering he was so moody, but you supposed you were going to be a group that it was best to know each other’s names. You normally wouldn’t bother with strangers but considering you were now in a world filled with zombies you didn’t have time to worry about a stranger, you not only had yourself to protect but you now had a child. 

‘’Well nice to meet you.’’ You mumbled. 

You looked around you as you three stood there, the slight breeze now tickling up your spine, your drenched clothes clinging to your body and leaving you feeling gross, Levi however moved ahead like he wasn’t drenched at all. You grabbed Axel’s little hand and followed Levi. 

‘’Wait!’’

Levi stopped but didn’t turn to face you. 

‘’Where exactly are we going?’’ 

‘’There’s a town about 40 miles ahead.’’

You felt yourself froze, nerves starting to kick in. 

‘’But I thought you said the infection was everywhere now, so nowhere is safe, right?’’ 

Levi faced you, his expression a mixture of boredom and frustration, but not much to go on by, this dude was like a brick wall. 

‘’Tch, that doesn’t mean we don’t need supplies. If you wish to go back where you came from be my guest.’’ 

You looked behind you and up towards the bridge now full of docile zombies, you squinted your eyes to try and see more clearly. You turned to face Levi to see he had carried on walking a head. 

‘’H..hey wait, look!’’ 

You pointed towards the bridge and Levi followed your finger.

‘’The zombies, they’re quiet…’’ 

‘’No shit.’’ 

You glared at Levi’s back as he carried on walking ahead not paying you anymore attention. 

You and Axel hurried to catch up to him, climbing the hill until you found an abandoned road with a few damaged looking cars, none of which would be of use. It looked like they had fought to get ahead and away from the infected but instead crashed. 

Levi had stopped at the edge of the road and now had his trusty knife in his hand and on alert, you knew he had chosen his knife and not his gun for the for purpose of being close to the bridge full of docile hungry zombies. You and Axel went to walk ahead but Levi threw his arm out to stop you. 

‘’Stay and be quiet.’’ 

Levi left you and Axel as he approached the cars up ahead, he quietly manoeuvred himself around the cars and examined each one before opening one up and reaching in side for something, clearly having found something of use. He swiftly walked back over and placed the object he had found behind him…

A gun?

‘’You found another gun?’’ 

Levi only nodded and carried on walking up a head and away from the bridge him deeming it safe for now. You tightened your grip on Axel’s hand and moved up ahead to walk behind Levi. Even though he had deemed it safe you could tell he was on edge and on high alert for any sound of a zombie approaching. Axel had opted for clinging onto your jacket instead of holding your hand, he had grown to be quite clingy with you, not that you minded, he needed you right now. He had lost just like you if not more than you could ever imagine and he needed someone he could trust and that person would surely be you. 

You decided to walk beside Levi, him giving you a quick glance before returning his gaze to look up ahead at the eerily quiet road.

‘’Shouldn’t we look for other survivors?’’ You questioned him.

‘’Do you have common sense?’’ He questioned back at you which caused you to glare. 

You decided not to greet him with an answer and you three walked in silence for a few more minutes before he spoke up again. 

‘’The bigger the group the bigger the target we are.’’ He simply stated. 

You hated him for being right, he was a jackass but a clever jackass. But somehow you couldn’t help feel bad, what if there were other kids who needed help, who were all alone. Or survivors who were injured, did it make you a bad person for not going to search just in case. 

‘’Stop worrying about other people. This is real life and you have to think only of yourself.’’ 

‘’Then why did you save me and Axel?’’ 

Levi stopped suddenly and you stared at him while stopping yourself, he now held a small glare on his features, the only emotion he seemed to know other than his stoic stare, which was even worse and a permanent feature. He picked up his pace again and got ahead of you. 

‘’I’m starting to regret that choice.’’

‘’Why?’’ 

You were pushing his buttons and you knew it, he still walked ahead and refused to look at you. 

‘’Do you know when to keep it shut.’’

‘’No, clearly not.’’

‘’Tch, brat.’’

Before you could reply a high pinched scream was heard up ahead, as you squinted your eyes to see a small gas station not far ahead were the scream had come from. You and Levi glanced at each other as you both stayed frozen on the spot, that’s until you heard the scream again of what sounded like a female scream, your body acted as you ran up towards the gas station leaving Levi and Axel behind feeling the need to save whoever was in trouble. 

You could hear Levi shouting after you and cursing like no other but you chose to ignore it. 

All you knew was this person needed help, and you being the person you were which at times you questioned you were going to risk your life to save whoever it was. 

 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels nice knowing where this story is going, I always find myself starting stories I don't actually know where I am going with. But I planned this one out and I'm so excited for the ride that's coming!!! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! :)


	3. Messing up.

Chapter 3 – 

Your mind only had one thing running through it rapidly and that was to save the woman you had heard screaming. You don’t know why you felt the need to be the ‘hero’ like in the films where the main hero was a badass woman character but this was real and you weren’t thinking straight. You felt like you owed it to the world to do what you could and even though you could hear Levi’s footsteps close behind as well as Axel’s you weren’t thinking straight to really consider them, one thing you’d have to learn later, actions can have consequences. 

You reached the gas station and flung the door open, hyper aware of any sudden movements that may alert you to a zombie. Before Levi could stop you from going in further you had already found yourself making your way up the steps towards the apartment that laid above. That’s where you could hear the commotion, the sound of a woman crying and telling something to get away. You had stuffed your gun in your back jeans now finding it a useful time to unleash it, considering your life and the woman’s depended on it and your own skill. You skilfully made your way towards the apartments living room as you peaked your head over to take a quick glance at the scene unfolding. 

It was horrifying as the woman was backed up against a corner of the living space, the whole room smashed and messy like she had thrown things at the four hungry looking zombies approaching her. She screamed for them to back away as she held what looked like to be a piece of wood, maybe from a chair she had snapped. She swung it blindly in front of her as the zombies neared her not feeling threatened in the least, they saw flesh they went for flesh. You could hear Levi making his way up the stairs so you knew you’d have to act fast otherwise he’d probably pull you away and sprout some bullshit on how it wasn’t ‘our’ business, but no way in hell were you going to leave her to die. You showed yourself from the wide-open door way and pointed your loaded gun at one of the zombies. Two out of the four turned to pay you attention as they made their way towards you with hunger filled eyes, the gun in your hand felt heavy and your hand began to shake. Fuck you had killed a zombie back on the bridge but this was nerve wracking, you closed your eyes and aimed as much as possible at one of the zombies luckily getting it in the leg as it hit the ground with a loud thud. 

It, however still carried on crawling its way towards you as you popped a bullet in its head to stop it from nearing, completely forgetting about the zombie now in reach of you as it grabbed at you. You let out a scream on instinct as you battled with the zombie trying desperately to bite at any flesh on you. You held your own and managed to push forcefully enough for it to skid backwards that’s when you aimed as quickly as possible to end its life. You heard fighting ahead as you found yourself leaning against a wall and sliding down it trying to regain your sanity and breath back. You struggled to tell what was real and what wasn’t as someone approached you and knelt to your view, they spoke words but you couldn’t quite tell what they were saying, you shook your head to try and gain any form of sense back. 

‘’Tch, did they bite you?!’’ 

Levi…

You shook your head as a response as you felt a headache creeping its way forward. 

You watched as he turned away from you seeming to speak to someone else but your attention had focused onto Axel as he hurriedly made his way to you and hugged you, he was shaking as you finally responded and hugged him back. 

‘’I was scared.’’ He whispered. 

You calmed him down and moved him to look you in the eyes. 

‘’I’m sorry Axel.’’ 

You hadn’t thought of his safety, only of your selfish desire to save someone, maybe it was a way to make yourself feel better for leaving people behind on the bridge or maybe even deeper to the point you felt to blame for your mothers passing, either way this need to save and protect people needed to stop. You had Axel to think about, he was just a kid and most certainly didn’t understand. 

You stood up slowly stroking your head as the headache had now fully formed. 

You watched as Levi slowly backed away from the figure in the corner…oh the woman. You had completely forgotten about her, the sole reason you ran into the gas station in the first place. Levi eyed you and Axel as he backed up to stand in front of you both like in a protecting manner, which you found strange, Levi acted so distant but then showed this side of protection, you would find out why. 

‘’Please…’’ 

The woman from the corner pleaded towards Levi and confusion hit you, why was she pleading…that’s when you noticed the bite mark on her arm…she had been bitten by one of the zombies. 

Shit. 

You frowned feeling frustrated, you still hadn’t managed to save her and now you were putting Axel at even more risk. You looked down around the woman and noticed the slash wounds on the two other zombies clearly taken down by Levi. 

Levi slowly held his gun steady towards the woman hand on the trigger and ready to pull any second. You panicked and stood in front of the gun arms outstretched. 

‘’Move.’’

‘’No.’’

‘’She’s been bitten, dipshit.’’

‘’There must be another way Levi.’’

‘’There isn’t, now move.’’

You both stood in silence as you refused to move, you heard him let out a small frustrated sigh. 

‘’If I have to shoot you then I will.’’ 

You felt a tingle travel down your spine, a horrible one. You held your breath as you struggled with what the right option was to do. You were about to reply before the woman behind you spoke before you could. 

‘’His right.’’ 

You turned to look at her as she was staring at her bite, she turned to glance at you and your heart sunk at the sight of her tears freely falling from her face. 

‘’I don’t have long.’’ She whispered as she began to shake. 

You shook your head feeling the need to be stubborn. 

‘’It’s not fair’’ You mumbled out as your fists scrunched together in anger. 

She gave you a weak smile as she hugged herself. 

‘’I know…’’ 

She paused before looking at Levi behind you. 

‘’Will it hurt?’’ 

Levi contemplated her words as you watched him closely. 

He made his way and stood beside you. 

‘’I’ll make it quick, you won’t feel it.’’ 

You were surprised at Levi’s response but you felt the remorse he held within, the frustration that could be heard, he too hated the idea of killing her but he could hide it easier than you. 

He glanced at you before speaking.

‘’Take the kid into the next room and wait.’’ 

You didn’t know what to say, you wanted to protest but what could you do? She had agreed to it, she knew her fate and that hurt the most, she had accepted death so easily and it was messing with you emotionally. You wanted to save her damn it. 

You nodded your head as you made your way towards Axel and gently grabbed his hand taking him into the bedroom down the hallway and sitting him down on the bed. He looked at you with bug eyes not fully understanding the situation not that you expected him too. You gave him a small smile and placed his hands on his ears and told him to hum a song, he gave you a confused glance.

‘’Just for a little while Axel.’’ 

He nodded as he hummed a lullaby to himself, you sat next to him and pulled him closer trying desperately to shield him from the sound of the gun. He had heard it before but this felt different, he had seen no zombies but dead ones in the room he would surely question why the gun had gone off and you didn’t have the sanity to tell him not when it was breaking you. Even more so at the thought of Levi doing it, you saw the look he gave the woman, he may be able to hide his emotions well but something like this wasn’t normal and you knew it would play on his mind for a long time, if you had just stayed away none of this would be happening. 

You closed your eyes and placed your head-on top of Axel’s as he hummed the lullaby louder to himself. 

It took a while for the sound of the gun to resonate around the apartment which made you feel that they had been talking before he pulled the trigger. But when the sound of the gun going off happened you jumped a little causing Axel to jump with you, you gave him a reassuring squeeze as you waited for Levi to come and give the ‘okay’ which he eventually did. 

As he walked in he glanced at the both of you before telling the kid to go sit on the bed next door, Axel nodded obediently and as he left the room Levi pushed the door slightly so Axel wouldn’t be able to hear the conversation that would take place. You felt utter guilt and you knew he was frustrated with you, you hated to admit it but you needed him, not like a knight in shining armour no, you could most certainly hold your own, and you were brave but this was real life and Levi knew more about surviving than you did, he could protect Axel a lot more than you could and you weren’t afraid to admit that. 

‘’If you ever do that again…’’ He paused 

‘’I won’t save you, I’ll let you die, understand?’’ 

You felt that tingle go up your spine again as you nodded. 

‘’I’m sorry Levi.’’ You whispered 

Levi shook his head. 

‘’None of that bullshit, I don’t want to hear it. Just don’t pull something as fucking stupid as that again.’’ 

You could tell he was royally pissed off, he didn’t even need to show it on his face, it was the tone of his voice that gave it away. 

‘’Okay, but I am sorry, you shouldn’t have had to do that…’’ You couldn’t find yourself to look at him anymore as you turned away from his intense stare. 

‘’But I fucking did and it’s over now.’’ 

You didn’t respond, not really knowing what else could be said. 

‘’We are leaving, with the amount of noise we just created more of those bastards will be approaching.’’ 

He opened the door wider and glanced over his shoulder. 

‘’She gave me her car keys.’’ 

You didn’t move feeling a bit uncertain with everything. 

‘’Let’s go already brat, I don’t have all day.’’ 

You glared at him using the word ‘brat’ but chose not to reply to it, right now you weren’t one to argue, but you wouldn’t let him get away with it a third time. 

You were just glad to have a car, no more walking and less chance of getting bitten by a zombie. 

Maybe things were looking up…

Or 

Not. 

 

To be Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty proud of myself for updating my stories. (Go me) 
> 
> I'm really enjoying this one, I have it all planned out! Levi is hiding secrets OooOoOoO! I wonder why he saved reader and Axel hm!!! 
> 
> I find Axel to be so cute, I'm not used to writing kids into my stories but I already love Axel. He is a cute little bean! 
> 
> Anyhow thanks for reading! 
> 
> <3


	4. Skill.

Chapter 4 – 

The car ride was quiet as Axel slept in the back, you looked out the window leaning against it watching the sun rise, you hadn’t slept since it all happened and yet you still didn’t feel tired. You eyed Levi beside you as he drove, he didn’t look tired either, you propped yourself up and stretched before placing your hands onto your lap. 

‘’How close are we?’’

‘’Not far.’’ 

‘’What’s the plan for when we get there?’’ You looked at Levi. 

‘’Get whatever we can and get out.’’

‘’Oh, okay…’’

You paused. 

‘’What if there are a shit load of zombies?’’ 

‘’I kill them.’’

You nodded. 

‘’Wow okay, great talk.’’

You gave him a thumbs up as he glared at you. 

‘’You’ll stay with the kid, you’ll only slow me down’’ He didn’t look at you concentrating on the road ahead. 

‘’No way, I’m coming with, Levi.’’

‘’Tch, you’ll just make it more difficult brat.’’

‘’Don’t call me that!’’ You frowned. 

‘’I can help, you’ll need someone to have your back.’’ 

You tried to reason with him as much as possible but he was such a stubborn bastard. 

‘’And you think I can trust a dipshit like you with that?’’ 

You let out a small laugh. 

‘’You don’t have much choice and you know it.’’ 

He didn’t respond just ‘tched’ and kept on driving, leaving you with a smug smirk on your face, you had won the first battle! 

1 to you.

0 to shorty. 

Levi slowed the car down as you noticed a small town up ahead, you couldn’t see if any zombies were about but you were pretty positive they would be considering it looked deserted they’d probably be docile somewhere inside.

You watched Levi as he unbuckled his seat belt and reached for the gun at the side of him, he loaded it and cocked it back preparing himself before turning to face you with a stern look. 

‘’Do you even know how to use a gun correctly?’’

You gave him a deadpanned stare before nodding your head grimly remembering the time you had to learn to use a gun. 

…

…

…

‘’Stand straight or you’ll fucking kill the wrong person.’’ 

Your whole body shook, you were just a kid, you wanted to play in the park, make friends have dolls. But you were here, stood next to your step father with a gun in hand as he taught you how to aim, you didn’t know why he was teaching you.

‘’Fuck sake, you are useless!’’ 

He shoved you as he took the gun from your hands. 

‘’Just get the fuck out of my sight.’’ 

You stood still, frozen scared. He turned to face you raising an eyebrow before smirking and gently placing the gun on your head, it felt cold and so did you. 

‘’I’ll kill you.’’ 

I’ll

Kill

You

…

…

…

16 years of age…

Just 16 and here you stood with a sniper against your shoulder lazily as you sat and watched your step father negotiate with some men, ‘business’ men to be exact, people you didn’t want to fuck with but then again your step father wasn’t someone to fuck with either. Even the police backed away, while the corrupted pigs worked with him, sneaking drugs from heists for him to sell and he was now going into the weapons trade. You were his guard, over the years of training you with a gun here you were wondering what the fuck your life had become, but you knew if you went against him he wouldn’t target you…he would target your mother. You had to do whatever it is he wanted, kill, guard, steal anything and everything. 

‘’Let’s go, we have work to do.’’

You nodded as you hoisted the gun further over your shoulder and stood up with a bored expression plastered on your face. You watched as the men watched you closely. 

…

…

…

You stared at Levi snapping out of your daydream of past events as he watched you intently, you raised an eyebrow at him.

‘’Are we going?’’ 

Truth be told you wanted to tell him, maybe he wouldn’t look at you as some weak girl who can’t protect herself because that wasn’t the case at all. You knew how to use a gun and even a knife, the only thing you lacked was control and patience. You had left that life behind you but you still took the skills with you, maybe you weren’t as skilled as Levi but you had skill and it was about time he trusted you with them. 

Levi turned to the kid still sleeping in the back. 

‘’You need to let him know.’’ 

You nodded as you awkwardly climbed around the back and sat next to Axel as he stirred. He sleepily looked up at you as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. He gave you a small smile. 

‘’Hey kiddo.’’

Axel yawned before fully paying attention to you. 

‘’Did you sleep okay?’’ 

Axel nodded with a toothy smile, even with all the shit going on and him losing his parents he still managed to stay hopeful, you liked this kid, he wasn’t noisy, and he wasn’t annoying.

‘’Hey, so me and Mr moody are going to go get some supplies and I want you to stay here okay?’’ 

Axel suddenly held onto you as he shook his head. 

‘’You’ll leave me like mommy and daddy’’

Your heart sank as you glanced at Levi, he too had a weird expression plastered on his face. You pulled the kid up to look at you. 

‘’I promise okay, we will come right back to you, we won’t leave you.’’ 

Axel didn’t respond only sniffled away tears. 

‘’Hey, it’s okay. We’ll lock the door so no one can hurt you and come back as soon as’’ 

He just nodded still with fear on his face and you were contemplating just letting Levi go on his own, but you hated the idea of him going on his own. He may act all tough but he needed back up, if he were to die…you’d be lost. 

…

…

…

‘’Man this place is deserted.’’ 

You followed Levi as he walked ahead still on high alert while you weren’t. 

‘’Tch, don’t be fucking stupid.’’

You frowned at his back hoping it would set him on fire, moody arse. 

It was now fully light outside and you weren’t sure on the time seeing as you had lost your phone but you reckoned it was around 7am. 

‘’What are we looking for then?’’ 

‘’Food, weapons, medicine.’’ 

‘’Oh, yeah I knew that.’’ You mumbled.

Levi suddenly diverted towards a small shop which looked to be a pharmacy as he closed in on the door and scanned the area before deeming it safe. 

You began to wonder about his back story, he was skilled so you wondered what he was? He knew how to use a gun and knife skilfully and had some combat skills. Maybe he worked for a drug lord as well you laughed to yourself at how stupid that sounded. He was probably in the army and had come back to see family…

Family…

Did he even have family? A wife? A mother? Even a kid? Where were they?

That you couldn’t help, but think. 

‘’Oi stop fucking daydreaming and help.’’ 

‘’Jeez, okay!’’ 

Levi handed you a load of medicine to bag and you bagged them as quickly as you could, once he was satisfied you had enough to last a good amount of time you began to leave the pharmacy and as you walked out you turned to look at the car to make sure it was safe…

You could make out the silhouette of figures by the car before Levi pulled you in towards an alleyway shielding you from the figures looking inside the car. 

Axel! 

 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this so far! 
> 
> Have any of you played The Last of Us? That game has totally inspired me for where I'm going with this story (It doesn't matter if you haven't played it, the story will make sense) I'm just taking some things from the game and adding them with my own style! :) 
> 
> Poor Axel! :c 
> 
> Just incase, when I put (... ... ...) it's going towards a memory or skipping ahead, just so you all know! :)


	5. Options.

Chapter 5 – 

You and Levi stood in the same place as you watched him peer over the wall constantly to check, you however were biting your nails with nerves, you had promised Axel he’d be safe, but you had lied and now he’d hate you if he weren’t eaten by zombies first. Oh, god you hated yourself right now. 

‘’Tch, snap out of it.’’ 

You turned to stare at Levi as your face grew ever more pale at the thought of little Axel being eaten, you couldn’t and wouldn’t allow it. 

‘’Levi we must do something, we can’t let those zombies eat Axel.’’ You felt your voice breaking, yeah you were feeling emotional.

Levi observed your clear emotional state and a frown formed upon his face. 

‘’You think they are zombies?’’ 

‘’Huh? Well yeah?’’ 

Levi shook his head and motioned for you to peer over and look and you did that. You squinted your eyes and looked at the figures still stood around the car. Wait they were stood normally, no wobbling movements or the hungry hurry to break the car open and eat Axel, your eyes widened as you turned to look back at Levi. 

‘’They are just normal people?’’ 

Levi nodded and went back to peering over the wall.

‘’Then why are we hiding, let’s go see if they need help.’’ You walked forward and went to go and show yourself. These were people, and that was a good sign, right? Maybe they knew of a safe place, you know Levi had said that it was pointless and the smaller the group the better but these people could actually help with at least finding Axel a safe place. 

Before you could go from behind the wall Levi had tugged you back and pressed you against the wall, his body pressed against you and a hand around your mouth as you could hear the distinct voices of men a head. Your eyes gave Levi a ‘What the fuck look.’ Before you realised just how close you two were, well this was awkward…he smells like cinnamon, crap.

Levi slowly dropped his hand but didn’t move from his position of being REALLY close to you, his body pretty much pushed against your own to the point you could feel how toned he was, wow, innocent thoughts, innocent thoughts. 

‘’Idiot. These people cannot be trusted. Do you think they will welcome us?!’’

You didn’t reply, Levi looked frustrated as he sighed and distanced himself from you, allowing you to breath. 

‘’They have guns, and are acting hostile. It’s clear they cannot be trusted.’’ 

‘’But, why would they attack us?’’ You whispered feeling totally on edge with the whole situation. 

‘’You watch enough apocalypse films to figure that one out, dipshit.’’

You didn’t respond, what did he mean by that? Think think! Wait he couldn’t possibly mean that these guys were…like cannibals? It was far too early on for that to be taking place, the zombie outbreak had only just happened, and food was still about so that couldn’t be it. But maybe people were banding together and that couldn’t be a good sign. People would soon start fighting amongst groups and in the end, it would all turn nasty and you’d not only have to be careful of zombies but also humans. This was really beginning to look like some fucked up film which you’d rather be sat at home watching NOT actually in. 

‘’So, these guys have formed what? A group?’’ 

‘’If you want to go out there and talk to them then go.’’ 

Levi didn’t look at you as he walked further down the alleyway to look for other routes. 

‘’I never said that, I’m just trying to make clear of the situation.’’ Why did he have to be so temperamental?

Levi looked at you from the distance he stood at. 

‘’Those men out there cannot be trusted, it’s as simple as that. You can either choose to trust in me or you can choose to trust in them. I for one know what the outcome will be if you choose them.’’

You rolled your eyes at him and his sassy behaviour, he had protected you so far so of course you were going to listen to him. He hadn’t made any mistakes and right now you just wanted to save Axel anyway possible. 

Suddenly you could hear the voices of three men up close. 

‘’Hey! If you see anyone shoot.’’ A man shouted.

Idiot, shouting would just alert people to run. 

‘’What if it’s a woman? We are going to need them to repopulate, that’s what the boss says.’’ Another shouted and you frowned at what had been said. 

Are they kidding? They planned to use and abuse women to repopulate the ‘world’ the zombie outbreak had only just begun and people were already acting like complete lunatics and forming silly groups. Suddenly you felt a hand pull you towards them and you faced Levi with a raised eyebrow. 

‘’When we left the kid in the car, he was asleep with a cover over him. They clearly didn’t see him, idiots.’’ 

You just nodded feeling slightly relieved that they hadn’t seen Axel, at least he was safe for now. 

‘’So what do we do?’’ You dared asked not wanting to know the outcome. 

Levi gave you a long stare, wind blowing around the both of you, causing a shiver to travel up your spine as you listened to the sound of the men coming ever so close. 

‘’We have two options.’’ Levi replied quietly and you nodded for him to carry on. 

‘’We either use what weapons we have and go head on, or we try and sneak around. Either one is risky and if you slip up once we are fucking dead.’’ 

Wow, he has such a way with words. 

You started to bite your bottom lip at the two options, both sounded ridiculous. Going head on is majorly risky, you were good with a gun. However, these men could be better, it was a massive risk to take but so was sneaking around, one noise and they’d find you, or they may just find you by luck. Both options were ones you didn’t really want to pick. But you both had to decide and fast. 

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this chapter is a bit smaller BUT I am trying this new thing...SO YOU the reader get's to choose what option you take - 
> 
> A - Go head on and try to fight your way to the car.   
>  Advantage - You have skill with a gun and combat, and Levi has skill with a wide range of weapons and combat.  
>  Disadvantage - You don't know how many are out there or what skills they have. 
> 
> B - Try and sneak around towards the car.   
>  Advantage - You won't have to use ammo, you won't have to risk getting injured causing further delay.   
>  Disadvantage - You don't know the area, there is always the chance of getting caught. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter and the whole idea of you choosing the next outcome. If enough of you enjoy this, I'll do it more often in chapters! :)


	6. Trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder - 
> 
> (...  
> ...  
> ...) Means going back in time or skipping a head. :)

Chapter 6 – 

Before you could make a decision, Levi had already made one for the both of you, quick thinking on his part for sure. He grabbed your hand, he’s easily fitting around yours like it just moulded perfectly with your small hand. He led you away from the approaching men and deeper into the alleyway and catching on easily to the fact he had chosen that sneaking would be safer to play. You squinted your eyes to try and see in the dark as you swiftly walked through the dark alleyway, you both stumbled upon a back door and Levi quickly made a bee line towards it to luckily find it unlocked or more like broken already. Praise the lords! 

You both ran through it but before you could enter the middle of what looked like to be a clothes shop you both quickly dropped down to the ground and hid behind high shelves as two men approached you seeming to be in a careless conversation and not paying much attention to the surrounding area. 

‘’How does he even know people are here?’’ One of them grunted. 

You heard the other laugh ‘’Who knows, his fucking crazy.’’ 

They both laughed as they approached ever closer. You gave Levi a worried glance as you could see him thinking deeply before sliding a knife your way. You raised an eyebrow at him as he unsheathed another short knife and made a motion towards his throat. Ah he wants to do a sneaky attack; this would be rather risky but you knew you’d have to pull it off if you wanted to get the hell out of there and make sure Axel was safe. 

You peered over the edge of the shelves you hid behind and scanned the area seeing both men walking your way, one closer to Levi and one closer to you. You hid yourself behind the shelf and propped yourself up on your legs readying yourself to attack, you hadn’t done something like this in a while and it was already bringing back dreadful memories. 

…

…

…  
Your body shook as the knife in your hand felt heavy, you gripped it harder and breathed while closing your eyes and solely concentrating on your breathing. You re-opened your eyes and stepped forward covering your lower face with a black scarf. It was night-time, and was damp with a humid feeling to it, a storm had approached and swept over leaving a sodden feeling, but it wasn’t cold it was just the perfect temperature…

The perfect temperature to kill. 

You found your destination as you sneaked your way up towards the high walls protecting the grand looking mansion, but it wasn’t a problem for you. You easily climbed over it by using a tree nearby, you scouted for any dogs or people roaming the area and when you were sure no one was about to attack you sneaked forward making sure to be as quiet as possible. This job needed to be done swiftly and quietly with only one dead. 

You needed to make sure you got the right room. Second floor from the right, those directions running over and over through your mind as you reached the entrance and watched the men scout the area completely oblivious to your form hiding in the shadows. You made your way towards where you needed to be, you suddenly heard a massive burst of laughter as three men slowly approached you. You felt your heartrate pick up as you moved yourself across the wall, hiding as much as possible in the shadows, praying they wouldn’t see you. You couldn’t make a mess, you’d be in trouble, only one was to die tonight. They walked past not even one of them seeing you, idiots. 

You let out the breath you had been holding in as you looked up at the slightly jarred window, the exact room you needed to be in. You began climbing, using your grapple hooks to keep you level, you made it to the window and quickly opened it up wider and sneaked your way in. The room was dark the only light that you found was the one emitting from the moon leaving a small trail from the window and going down your victim’s face. He didn’t stir, he was in a perfect slumber. You pulled your knife back out and held it tightly, the quicker you get this done the better.

You knew this man was a horrible, disgusting excuse of a human, a human trafficker, a murderer, a drug lord and a rapist. It still didn’t stop the sick feeling from gracing you throughout your body. Your step father was a horrid man also and here you were doing his dirty work, you had no choice, you couldn’t care less if he threatened you but he knew your one weakness…

Your mother. 

You quickly without hesitation straddled the man and he stirred from his peaceful slumber, he reached the bedside light as you didn’t move from your position even when the light offended your eyes, even when the man gasped and tried to shout, even when the woman he had in his bed began to move and try to run. You without even glancing at her threw another knife that hit her right across the ankle and sent her to the floor, you knew of her as well. She was his wife, the woman who’d lure girls in and then sell them for sex, she was JUST as bad as the man you were straddled on top of. You could hear her moaning in agony, not enough to alert anyone, and if she dared make a noise loud enough you’d cut her throat. 

You pulled your mask off, you wanted him to see your face that sick feeling leaving you as soon as you remembered exactly what it was that this man did, he deserved this. 

‘’Good evening.’’ You purred as you moved your face closer to his and gripped his chin tightly.

He was repulsing to look at, fat and sweaty with a receding hairline, he was truly gross. 

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water as you gently placed the knife against his fat throat. You gave him a sly smile. 

‘’You know why I’m here, don’t you?’’ Your eyes shone with anticipation. 

The man nodded fear evident in his eyes, the man who controlled so much, he even controlled the police to turn a blind eye to his bullshit. That’s just how powerful he was, and yet you had him sweating and shivering in fear. He wasn’t a great man, he just had men to protect him, but clearly they weren’t good enough because here you were about to end his life. 

‘’I have a message for you, old man.’’ You smiled

You twirled the knife in your hand. 

‘’Hm let’s see how does it go again…’’

You placed the knife on the tip of your chin and thought of what you had been told. 

‘’Ah yes…’’

You placed the knife against his throat. 

‘’You play with fire…’’

‘’You get burnt.’’

He gurgled on his own blood as you cut his throat, a slow and painful death just like what he caused to so many innocent girls. 

You stood from the bed and smiled down at his struggling form, this was all you knew, all you had been taught. This was the correct way to live, right? 

You heard struggling as you slowly made your way towards the other side of the bed and peered down at the woman before you, her eyes going wide when she saw you near her. 

‘’P..ppplease.’’ She choked out. 

Her naked form before you and pleading so desperately. 

You shushed her as you knelt before her and stroked her cheek. 

‘’It’s okay.’’ You purred as you stood up and turned your back towards her. 

You could hear her sigh as she assumed you were letting her live, she was massively mistaken. 

…

…

…

In unison, you and Levi took out the men who had painfully slowly approached you. It was done as quickly as possible with no sound. You turned to look at Levi as he grimaced at the blood on his knife wiping it against the corpse that lay before him. 

‘’Disgusting.’’ He muttered.

His eyes shone as he glanced at you. 

You both carried on a head not even looking back at the men you had killed. Was it bad to feel no remorse? Those men may have been good people before the outbreak, maybe they had families. Those thoughts constantly swam through your mind as you and Levi made it through the shop and outside, finding yourselves ever so closer to the car and with no men insight, luck was on your side. 

But for how long?

‘’BOSS, RICK AND KEVIN ARE DEAD.’’ 

You and Levi turned your heads towards the sound of the shouting men as you watched 6 men come running out in the open with shocked expressions on their faces. A 7th man came out of nowhere and scanned his surroundings, you had guessed he was the boss of the show, or at least the boss of the men there now. 

He was dressed like some sort of mafia boss, a black suit and a cowboy hat to compliment the whole silly get up, he held a pick in his mouth as he chewed on it. His eyes in a constant squint as he carried on scanning the area. 

Before you could even decide on anything Levi had his hand in yours again and pulled you a head. You both ran out in the open and before the men could react you were already near the car, Levi frantically taking out the car keys readying himself. 

‘’BANG’’ 

You felt something fly past you which caused your whole body to jolt forward. The men had spotted you and now you were being shot at, shit this was bad. 

You reached the car as Levi unlocked it, you got in the back to look for Axel. He was still asleep…this kid had slept through gun shots, what a miracle. Axel rubbed his eyes as he sat up and looked at you and then to Levi as he watched Levi mutter profanities as he backed the car up. 

‘’What’s happening?’’ 

You pulled him closer and wrapped the seatbelt around him as you stroked his hair. 

‘’It’s okay, don’t worry.’’

Axel didn’t reply just sat as close to you as possible as you watched it all unfold. Levi drove frantically as you watched the men get into their cars and follow closely behind. 

‘’We need to get rid of them Levi!’’ 

He didn’t respond as he drove a head and on to a dirt road to try and lose them. You pushed Axel down as you heard gun shots behind you, this was bad, Levi needed to lose them quickly. Levi suddenly stopped the car and you leapt forward at the sudden stop, you gave Levi a nervous glance.

‘’A dead-end? They are right behind us!’’ 

Levi still didn’t respond as the cars quickly approached from behind and as soon as they stopped, that’s when Levi pulled the car into a fast reverse and you pushed yourself back and kept Axel from looking up, this was a dangerous move. Levi managed to manoeuvre past the two cars as you watched them struggle to reverse back being taken off guard by Levi’s bold move. 

You kept your eyes behind you making sure they hadn’t followed and once you felt safe you leaned back into the seat and looked down at Axel as he peered up at you with lost eyes, you stroked his wild brown locks and gave him a reassuring smile. 

‘’Why don’t you get some more sleep?’’ You hummed as you began pulling the blanket out for him. Axel shook his head.

‘’I’m not sleepy.’’ He moaned as a yawn escaped his lips which caused you to smirk.

‘’Oh really now? That yawn says otherwise’’ You smiled and patted your lap for him to place his head on. 

‘’I’m scared…’’

You stopped smiling and gave him a concerned look. 

‘’I don’t want to wake up and find you and Levi gone.’’ He whispered fiddling with his small hands. 

You gently pulled his face up so that he could look at you, his big hazel eyes staring back at you. 

‘’I promised, didn’t I? Me and Levi will not leave you.’’ 

Axel observed you before giving a small smile and hugging you which you returned. You looked up and caught Levi glancing at you and Axel through the rear mirror, he adverted his gaze once he saw you looking back. 

Axel got himself into a comfortable positon, his head on your lap as he drifted off into a dreamland, hopefully one better than the real world. 

You looked out the window, finding yourself on a quiet road with only trees to look at, the sky was clear of clouds which left for no cloud watching. You placed your elbow on to the side and rested your hand on to your chin as you began to finally think things through, you hadn’t really found the time to do so, things being so hectic and messy. You were pretty certain Levi wasn’t in the mood to talk still pissed off from the men before so you weren’t going to spark a conversation up just yet. 

You really needed to think things through, was it a good idea to stay with Levi? He had saved you a lot and Axel needed someone strong to protect him, could you be that person? You weren’t sure on that; you had left your fighting skills behind a very long time ago and they were only just coming back to you. Levi was a strong figure, but you still didn’t know anything about him, his life before the outbreak, he was so hard to read as well it drove you crazy. He seemed to trust you, maybe enough to actually have his back when it comes to protection, that made you feel useful. You couldn’t explain it but you felt the need to prove yourself to him, that you weren’t some damsel in distress and that you could fight your own. 

You’d find out more about him, you just needed to warm up to him.

…

…

…

You rubbed your eyes to wipe away the sleep that had occurred, your whole body aching from the awkward position you had slept in. You looked down at Axel still asleep on your lap, you gently moved yourself so that he was lying on the seat you had sat on. You moved yourself to the front of the car, climbing over and sitting in the passenger’s seat. 

‘’How long was I asleep for?’’ 

‘’An hour.’’

You observed Levi as he looked ahead, concentrating on driving. He must be tired? 

‘’Want me to drive for a bit?’’ 

Levi glanced at you and shook his head as an answer. 

You sighed and leaned into the seat, he was so stubborn. You looked out the window as you watched the sun begin to set, this would be a nice view if it wasn’t for the whole zombie apocalypse thing going on. 

‘’Beautiful…’’ You found yourself whispering. 

You turned to face Levi as you caught him glancing at you. 

You gave him a smiled as he turned his head to concentrate back on the road. 

‘’I want to know something.’’ You asked still looking at Levi. 

Levi grunted as an acknowledgement to you speaking. 

‘’Back there, when you gave me a knife to take out one of the men…’’

You breathed in through your nose, why were you so nervous? 

‘’Why did you decide to trust me? Or even how did you know I could do such a thing?’’ 

Levi was quiet for a moment.

‘’Do what?’’

‘’Kill’’ 

You were not going to beat around the bush. 

Levi looked at you and pulled the car over swiftly, you gave him a raised eyebrow as he gave you his full attention. 

‘’I didn’t.’’ 

You frowned at him. 

‘’Then wh…’’

Before you could finish he cut you off. 

‘’It was a risk I had to take, and it was a good choice because you did the job.’’ 

You formed an ‘o’ shape with your mouth, Levi ‘tched’ at you. 

‘’If we are to stay together we must learn to trust each-other…’’

He paused and gave you a stern look.

‘’Otherwise we die.’’ 

You frowned at the word ‘die’ as you folded your arms together. 

‘’Well shouldn’t we at least know a little more about each-other? We are just strangers after all.’’ 

‘’Strangers that have skills in killing, don’t think I didn’t observe how you killed that man. Do you want to share how you know such things?’’ 

You gulped, he had gotten you there. You shook your head at him and he started the car up again and pulled back onto the road. 

‘’Then we don’t discuss the past.’’ 

‘’Levi…I hope we can learn to trust each-other…’’

You paused as you glanced out the window at the sun becoming nothing as it descended past a mountain. 

‘’That one day we can talk about our pasts’’ 

Levi didn’t respond as you carried on in silence, you watched the world around you as Levi concentrated on driving to nowhere. This was going to be a long journey and you didn’t know what awaited you, all you knew is that you should stay with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you all chose option B, good choice guys! :D
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, you all got to see some things from your past. You aren't a damsel in distress that's for sure! 
> 
> Also DID YOU GUYS NOTICE ALL THEM GLANCES LEVI GIVES, HE AIN'T SO SNEAKY. 
> 
> Anywaaaay, thanks for reading. <3


	7. Reality,

Chapter 7 - 

 

The road had become a bore to you, watching the road grow longer and longer and less. Levi wouldn’t let you drive even though you knew he needed to rest. It was week 2 of the outbreak and the world seemed a lot gloomier and broken down, it was strange. You had imagined a zombie outbreak to be like the movies, one that slowly progresses to an apocalyptic type world, but here you were watching the world go by. Each town you passed held mindless zombies which would chase after the car when you drove through. It was already in the stages of apocalyptic and the thought scared you. Would the world ever go back again? Was this how it was all going to be from now on? A constant struggle to survive surrounded by zombies and people wanting to kill you. 

A beep surrounded throughout the car, stirring Axel from his slumber in the back. You glanced at the tank engine sign flashing. 

‘’We need gas.’’ 

Levi gave you a glare like he already knew that fact. 

He pulled over on the side of the road and didn’t say anything, he got out of the car and opened the trunk. Axel excitedly got out as well causing you to panic, not that you knew why, before all this you hated children but now this had all happened you felt you needed to protect the little bean. He had lost just like you and here you were growing mothering type tendencies towards Axel. You had killed, had fought, had done pure evil things in the past which would deem you an evil human being but you still had heart, you did bad things to protect your mother and now that she was gone you were replacing the need to protect someone with Axel. 

You opened your side of the car and made your way towards the trunk where the sight caused you to smirk. 

Axel was trying desperately to help Levi take something out of the back, causing Levi to give him a frustrated glance. Levi couldn’t deny Axel was cute as fuck and if he did you would most certainly feel offended like he was your own. 

Levi held the petrol can in his hand and closed the back, he opened the back door and stared at Axel. 

‘’In.’’ 

Axel pouted up at Levi and walked towards him, placing his small hand between Levi’s spare one causing you to make an ‘aw’ sound not being able to contain it. Axel had grown close to Levi, you wanted to feel deeply offended by this considering Levi wouldn’t even acknowledge the kid but you couldn’t it was so sweet. Axel wanted to prove himself to Levi, like he looked up to him like a son would his father. 

‘’Don’t encourage him.’’ 

You laughed lightly and apologised. 

‘’Get in the back, kid.’’ 

You smirked again, normally he would say ‘brat’ but he couldn’t even do it because he knew deep down Axel was a cute kid. 

Axel shook his head. 

‘’I come with you and (name)’’ He gave a toothy grin up a Levi. 

‘’Hold up, where exactly are we going?’’ 

Levi sighed and ignored you. 

‘’You can’t come with us, so get in.’’

Axel shook his head again and giggled. He was after all a kid and he didn’t truly understand the dangerous world you all now lived in, he still didn’t understand that his parents were fully gone. 

‘’Stubborn brat.’’

‘’Levi! Don’t be mean.’’ You were wrong, Levi loved the word brat too much!

‘’Tch.’’ 

‘’He doesn’t understand. Let’s just take him with us, we are only going to get gas, in and, out right?’’ 

‘’Have you forgotten about the swarm of zombies surrounding everywhere?’’

You rolled your eyes at Levi.

‘’No, he can stay close to me. His scared Levi remember what happened last time we left him…’’ 

Levi locked the car up and walked off a head, giving you the answer without saying anything. You put your hand out towards Axel and bent down to his level, giving him a serious look so that he’d hopefully understand that you weren’t playing around. 

‘’Axel, if you are coming you must stay close to me or Levi okay? No wandering.’’

Axel nodded and grabbed a hold of your hand tightly as you stood up straight and followed closely behind Levi, already seeing the small town up a head. 

Axel loosened his grip on your hand and ran up a head causing your heart to jump before you realised he was running up to hold Levi’s hand. Levi sighing and holding Axel’s hand (not that he had a choice.)

You wanted to feel offended again but the sight was all too cute, Levi was weirdly good with him. Maybe he did have a child or children, maybe he had a partner? You frowned at this thought, she wasn’t here now…maybe she got killed or turned. You shook the thoughts away and caught up with both of them as you neared the small town, the first place to reach was the petrol station. It looked empty but you knew not to be so naïve in thinking it was safe. You stood outside and glanced at Levi as he let go of Axel’s hand and pulled his gun up slightly preparing himself, he glanced at you. 

‘’Stay here with Axel, I’ll clear the way.’’ 

You just nodded knowing that taking Axel in there would be a risky move, Levi could handle it and you already had trust in him. 

You watched as he made his way inside, he was in stealth mode and you couldn’t help but admire this. He was definitely trained but from who? 

You turned to look down at Axel as he watched on in anticipation, holding the petrol can tightly in his hand, you realised that this was his first time being with you and Levi when you scouted for things, so the sheer eagerness on his face made sense. Kids were so easily misled, you’d have to teach Axel how to not be so eager, this was now a cruel world, even more so than what it was before. Not only are there zombies but also people forming groups…now that you thought of it, this really was looking a bit like a movie.

‘’Hey Axel.’’ You smiled down at him as he moved his stare to look up at you.

‘’How old are you?’’

Axel thought about your question, putting his index finger on his mouth to think. 

‘’Urmmm, I’m this old.’’

He held up six fingers in the cutest manner, which caused you to smile at him even more. 

‘’Wow, you are a big boy then!’’

Axel nodded his head eagerly. 

‘’Mommy and Daddy said that I am big enough to be a fireman!’’

Axel smiled but then his smile turned into a frown as he looked down. 

Your smile dropped as you bent down to his level. 

‘’Hey bud, you okay?’’

‘’They aren’t coming back…’’ He whispered and your heart ached. 

He looked at you and grabbed your hand. 

‘’You and Levi won’t leave me though, right?’’ 

‘’We won’t leave you.’’ You promised him and you were going to keep to that promise even if Levi did leave, you would stay with Axel. 

Suddenly two shots were heard coming from inside the petrol station causing Axel to jump. You looked around you starting to feel nervous, the shots weren’t massively loud but if zombies were nearby they’d hear it. You kept looking around you to find no zombies coming your way, you just hoped Levi was okay. 

…

…

…

Levi’s POV. 

He walked slowly towards the cracked door of the station, a small enough crack for him to see through. He stopped and peaked inside seeing no sign of movement he quietly as possible opened the door and made his way through. The place was a shit-tip, it was made pretty clear to him that people had come to salvage for food and other sorts and left the place in a disgusting mess, food all over the floor. He also observed the splattered blood up the side of the wall, holding tightly onto his gun and heading deeper in. 

He made his way into the back to be greeted to a putrid smell climbing its way up towards him. He quickly held his noise the smell so strong he wanted to puke. He knew this smell very well, the door up ahead directly in front of him, open ever so slightly, not enough for him to see through. He approached slowly and moved his hand up to open the door, the smell choking him like a make shift hand, he was right about knowing the smell.

The sound behind him alerted him as he swiftly turned around to a zombie dragging its self-down the stairs, one of its legs missing as it desperately tried to reach Levi. He froze...why?

…

…

…

Reader’s POV. 

You watched as Levi emerged from the shop, wiping his hands from a red substance, blood. He reached you and Axel and stared at Axel for a while, you could tell something was bothering him. 

‘’It’s safe, go and collect food. There’s clothes upstairs.’’ 

You nodded as you moved forward.

‘’Come on Axel.’’

Axel shook his head. 

‘’I want to stay with Levi.’’ He smiled as Levi stared at him. 

He was acting rather strange. 

You nodded and walked towards the shop yourself as you watched Levi and Axel fill the petrol can up. Before you entered Levi called to you and you turned to look at him. 

‘’Don’t go near the back door, understand?’’ 

You paused for a moment, what could possibly be in the back door to have Levi acting this way, you just gave him a short nod and made your way through. You still felt on edge so you made sure to have your knife ready just in case. The place was a mess, food opened and all over the floor, blood splattered against the wall, you were glad Axel hadn’t come with you. You picked up a plastic bag and started loading food into it, beans, bottled water, anything that would last and could be eaten easily. 

You headed towards the back and stopped, looking at the door down the short hallway, the door Levi had warned you not to open, the smell had already started to creep its way to you, you knew the smell, and it was coming from behind that door…

You decided not to open it, if it had Levi acting the way he was you didn’t want to know what was truly behind that door. You made your way towards the stairs but stopped suddenly, before reaching the stairs you could see something in the corner of your eye. A sheet, a black sheet covering something but it was the blood seeping out that caused you to stop. This must have been what Levi had shot at when you heard the two bangs, but why had he bothered to cover it? It was just a zombie…right?

You found your legs moving on their own towards the sheet in the corner, your hand reaching out towards the sheet, shaking at the anticipation, the dread climbing onto you and suffocating you. You lifted the sheet up and fell backwards hitting the floor. Your breath caught as you stared at the corpse before you…

It was just a kid…the same age as Axel at least, the two bullets between his small head as his eyes stared into yours still open and wide. He wasn’t a kid though; he was a zombie but still Levi had to kill a kid and now you felt guilt, he had already taken on so much. It made sense to why he was staring at Axel, to why he looked lost slightly. 

You pulled the sheet back over the corpse and stood back up wiping furiously at the dirt on you, wanting to get rid of it all and just feel clean, even though you knew that it was useless to do so. You felt sick, it was just a kid, why was the world so cruel?

…

…

…

When you came back out Levi and Axel were sat on the grass waiting for you, as soon as Levi saw you he stood up and looked down at Axel. He put his hand out towards him and Axel happily took his hand and they started to walk back towards the car, you however stood there in complete disbelief. Levi was acting really strange, shooting the child that had turned had really gotten to him to the point he felt protective of Axel. Maybe he even felt guilty? This was making you truly believe that Levi had a family, you just knew it deep down and you were going to find out. 

It was time you and Levi got to know each other, if you wanted to carry on this way.

 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So I've been away so darn long and I'm really sorry for that. I've been busy with moving to uni and uni work. However I am back! I'm going to try and keep updating all of my stories because I feel like I need to do this, I made the effort to start so I can make the effort to finish! 
> 
> Hope you all liked this chapter, what do you think was behind that door? Maybe we'll find out in the next chapter! :)


	8. Cowboys and truths.

Chapter 8 – 

You had come across a small house just outside of the town you had visited for petrol and food. After Levi, had surveyed the place you decided it would be best to sleep there the night. It was pretty abandoned with no other houses next to it so you felt more at ease with knowing no one was about zombie or alive. Axel jumped about the small house as he giggled to himself, he jumped up on the sofa and shouted. 

‘’THE FLOOR IS LAVA.’’ 

You smirked and jumped up next to him with a look of pure disgust as you dramatically dropped to your knees on the sofa.

‘’Oh no!! Levi is drowning in lava!’’ You started to fake cry. 

‘’WHY CRUEL WORLD.’’ You threw your hands up at the ceiling as Axel followed your movements.

Levi’s eye twitched at this display, he was EVER so close to smiling but god damn he wasn’t going to do it. He shook his head at you both and stalked off into the kitchen. 

You smiled at Axel and he plopped himself down on the sofa. 

‘’I’m the man of the house now!’’ 

You made an ‘o’ shape with your mouth. 

‘’Well Mr man of the house, shall we see if this place has any toys?’’

You looked left and right and then whispered to Axel.

‘’Seeing as you’re the man of the house now you get to decide what game we play.’’ 

You winked at him as he jumped up and nodded at you, pulling your hand to hurry you up and search for toys. You laughed and stood up allowing him to pull you up the stairs, knowing Levi had surveyed the place you felt at ease, knowing how precise he was. But you still kept your edge about you just in-case. 

The first room you came to hit the jackpot as it was a child’s room, a boy’s room. Axel’s face lit up as he ran in eyes wide with delight at the sheer number of toys. Even you were surprised, this kid must have been showered with toys, you just hoped him and his family made it somewhere safe. Axel opened the wardrobe and you heard him squeal in delight which caused you to smile widely at such a cute sound. 

‘’Look (name)’’ He pulled the costume out and held it up at you.

‘’Oh wow, looks like it would fit you perfectly, why don’t you try it on?’’ You smiled at him as you turned around so he could change. 

You could hear him shuffling about.

‘’Do you need any help?’’

‘’Nu-uh, I can do it.’’ 

You laughed.

‘’Okay’’

He walked in front of you and pointed the toy gun at you.

‘’BAM BAM.’’ He shouted and you again dramatically dropped to the ground and reached for the ceiling. 

‘’Oh no you got me! Light fading! Goodbye cruel world.’’ And you closed your eyes.

Axel jumped on you. 

‘’Okay okay, you are back now right’’ His eyes full of worry as you opened one to look at him. 

You sat up with him on your lap.

‘’Hey now, I’m here, all is good!’’ 

He hugged you tightly and you hugged back. 

‘’Good, you are my partner and I am the sheriff!’’

You nodded and pretended to tip your imaginary cowboy hat at him. 

‘’Yes sheriff.’’

‘’And and Levi is the bad guy and we gotta sneak up on him and and lock him up!’’ Axel whispered not wanting the ‘bad guy’ to hear. 

‘’Yes sheriff, let’s do this!’’ 

…

You and Axel sneaked down the stairs, him taking the lead being the brave sheriff and all! You both could hear Levi in the kitchen as you reached the door to it. Axel gave you a small nod as he was in the zone. He moved in and hid behind the small island in the middle of the kitchen. He held his toy gun up and nodded his head for you to follow. Damn this kid was good! You did a roll, which was awkward and not exactly straight BUT you made it next to Axel and he gave you another nod as you used your fingers to create a gun.  
Axel jumped from the hiding space and pointed the gun at Levi. 

‘’HANDS UP BADDIE.’’ He shouted and you quickly jumped from your hiding space pointing your finger gun at him as well.

‘’What the sheriff said!’’ 

Levi stared at the both of you with a very dark expression on his face and you pleaded with him with your eyes to play along. It was good for Axel to have fun, he needed this surely Levi could just let his guard down and play cowboys!

Levi shook his head at you but instead of telling you both to go away he did a majestic roll and hid himself behind the island.

‘’I will not surrender’’ 

You swear to the holy gods you were smiling with glee. 

Axel looked at you not thinking this far, could you blame the kid? Levi most the time was a jackass. You knelt towards him to whisper. 

‘’I go that way, you go the other, sound good sheriff?’’

Axel nodded and began making his way towards Levi, around the island. You went the other way, both sneaking around towards him. Axel made it first quickly pointing his gun at Levi and making ‘Bam bam’ sounds, Levi quickly ducking and using his hand as a gun to fire back at Axel, you watched in complete awe as they played it out. 

Levi quickly rushed towards Axel and grabbed him as Axel squealed. Levi then started tickling him as Axel cried with laughter. 

‘’Stop ettt.’’ 

‘’Not until you surrender to me sheriff.’’ Levi replied. 

You were completely shocked; wow Levi was such a dad…(aye)

You shook your head and quickly went in to save Axel, you pointed your finger gun towards Levi’s head. 

‘’Not so fast! I suggest you let the sheriff go if you want to live to see another day baddie.’’ 

Levi knelt and didn’t respond, he moved slightly looking like he was about to surrender and you smiled triumphally until you felt yourself being knocked down and a weight on top of you. 

You had closed your eyes at the sudden impact and as you opened them again you were greeted with Levi on top of you…Levi straddling you…this felt weird. You began to turn stupidly red at the situation as Levi looked down at you, a small smirk ever so slightly evident on his face as he pinned you.

‘’Not so smug now are you.’’ He whispered which caused shivers to cruel up your spin. 

Levi was taking this game seriously and you didn’t know how to feel, well actually you felt rather flustered right now. 

‘’Mommy I’ll save you from Daddy.’’

You felt Levi’s body tighten and you also froze at what Axel had said. You both twisted your heads to look at him as he had realised what he had said, holding his small hand to his mouth. Levi quickly got off you and stood up, game time suddenly not being so fun anymore. 

You leant up and looked at Axel sat on the floor in-front of you. 

‘’Axel…’’

‘’I..I’m sorry.’’ He whispered. 

You gave him a small smile and shook your head. 

‘’Sh, it’s okay.’’ You pulled him in for a hug and stroked his brown locks. 

‘’You and Levi aren’t mad at me?’’ He questioned. 

You looked at him.

‘’Of course not sweetie, it’s all okay.’’ 

He gave you a small smile and nodded. 

‘’Hey why don’t you go bring some toys downstairs and play in the living room while we make food?’’ You ruffled his hair as he ran off to pick toys out. 

You glanced at Levi awkwardly as he began unloading the food you had taken from the petrol station; he didn’t look at you or even acknowledge you.

‘’He didn’t mean it Levi.’’ You finally decided to break the silence as you lifted yourself up to sit on the island watching Levi observe the food you had chosen. 

He glanced at you and stopped what he was doing. 

‘’This is exactly why we shouldn’t interact with him like that. He’ll start getting confused.’’

You shook your head.

‘’He needs this, his just a kid and his lost so much.’’

‘’He needs to realise his parents are gone and we won’t replace that, ever.’’ Levi replied sternly. 

You frowned at him as your fist’s clenched together, how could he be so heartless.

‘’You are so stubborn! What’s wrong with giving him a bit of happiness, huh?’’

Levi didn’t reply and turned his back to you, testing to see if the water still worked. You heard the water begin to pour out as he kept his back to you. 

‘’YOU decided to save us Levi, YOU decided to keep us with you and YOU decided to interact with us. What’s so wrong with just accepting the way things are? I thought that you were actually a decent human being but then you go an…’’

Levi slammed his fist’s on to the counter top causing you to pause what you were saying and just stare at his back. 

‘’Do you really think I want to be doing this?!’’ 

He turned to you, clear irritation on his face. You didn’t say anything, to shocked to even speak. 

He turned away from you again.

‘’Families only cause you grief and suffering.’’ He spoke so lowly you were surprised you had heard him. 

You jumped down from the island and stood awkwardly not sure whether to even speak or not. 

‘’Levi…’’

You began biting your lip not really sure how to respond to him. 

‘’Did you…have a family of your own?’’

Levi turned to look at you, his icy blue eyes full of suffering which caused you to choke on your words. 

The world felt like it had slowed down between you both, it felt cold. 

Levi sighed. 

 

‘’I..’’

 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter, I wanted some more interaction with all three so thought I'd make this chapter a bit of fun, a part from the end! 
> 
> Some of you may think I went away from Levi's normal personality but I've always felt that he can act this way and deep down he really does care for people he keeps close. I want to explore all emotions within him! 
> 
> Next chapter a lot of backstory will be coming! 
> 
> <3


	9. Watching the World go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning - this chapter is really sad.

Chapter 9 – 

‘’I..’’ Levi paused, he turned his back to you. 

You couldn’t believe what was happening, you’d never seen this much emotion from him before. Even if he still wasn’t showing enough you could feel the hurt and despair radiating from his whole body. 

You walked closer to him but stopped yourself, all you wanted to do was hug him right now but you knew he wasn’t much of a hugger. 

‘’Go and sit with Axel, I’ll call when food is ready.’’ Levi muttered.

Part of you wanted to stay and question him more, but the better half of you knew it was best not to push him. Deep down you knew he’d tell you in his own time, at the end of the day you hadn’t known each other very long. 

You nodded.

‘’Okay Levi.’’ You whispered as you left the kitchen to go sit with Axel. 

As soon as the little boy saw you sit down beside him on the floor surrounded by toys, he moved to sit in your lap. 

‘’Is Levi okay? Did I upset him?’’ Axel frowned up at you. 

You gave him a small smile.

‘’No, he’s okay.’’ 

You ruffled Axel’s hair and picked up a toy lion he had brought down. 

‘’Shall we play animals?’’ You moved the lion in his face and made a ‘roar’ sound as he giggled. 

He nodded his head as he picked up a tiger. 

…

…

…

You all ate in silence, canned beans and bread wasn’t exactly a great dinner but you were starving so ate it up quickly, even Axel didn’t moan. Once you had all finished, you decided to clean a little.

You began picking up all the toys and took them upstairs to the kid’s bedroom, once you came back downstairs you smiled at Axel as he had fallen asleep against Levi, you glanced at Levi as he was nose deep in a book he had found – he as if he knew you were looking glanced back and then turned his head down to look at Axel. He sighed as he gently placed the book down and picked Axel up to take him to bed. You smiled at how gentle Levi could be, he wasn’t such a bad guy after all, he had saved you and Axel and here he was proving himself even more, you felt safe being with him. 

You sat where Axel had and lent your head against the back and looked up at the ceiling. You heard Levi descend the stairs and then you felt a dip in the sofa as he sat next to you. He, however didn’t pick his book back up and you lifted your head up to stare at him, your eyes widened as a pair of icy blue eyes stared back at you. 

He sighed. 

‘’Follow.’’ Was all he said as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen. 

You followed him quietly like an obedient dog, you didn’t know why you didn’t question him or refuse to follow, but something in your gut was telling you to just listen for once, instead of speaking or moaning…just listen, maybe that’s what he needed. 

You made it out into the garden and noticed just how nice it was – this family lived a nice life before all this bullshit started you thought. You watched Levi as he walked towards a beautiful fire place with two chairs surrounding it, he began to light the fire with pieces of wood and a lighter. The air around you both becoming quite cold, you decided even though there would be a fire in a few seconds that you still wanted a blanket – you walked inside quickly and headed back towards the living space, you picked up two blankets and headed back towards the garden to find Levi already sitting next to a blazing fire, he worked fast. 

You sat next to him with your blanket already around you, you handed him the other blanket, he raised an eyebrow at you but took it anyway lazily wrapping it around himself – even Levi the stubborn brute couldn’t deny it was cold. 

You both sat in silence for what felt like 10 minutes before you heard him sigh again, you turned from star gazing and looked at him as he was admiring the fire with its reds, oranges, yellows and slight greens blazing. He didn’t look at you as he began to speak. 

‘’I had a wife and daughter…’’ He paused and you could see he felt uncomfortable and uncertain with talking about his past life. You didn’t speak just waited patiently for him to carry on. 

‘’My daughter was 5 years old when she became ill…’’ He paused again and you could see the expression on his face clear as day, he felt hurt. His eyes changing colour as the fire flickered in them. 

‘’My wife…she couldn’t handle it…she just left us and didn’t look back.’’ 

Levi’s expression changed to one of nothing, you literally couldn’t read him anymore, maybe he had noticed he was showing too much. 

‘’I loved my wife but the day she left her only child behind I despised her.’’ 

You decided to talk. 

‘’What was your daughter’s name?’’ 

Levi took a while to respond as you waited patiently. 

‘’Isabel’’ 

Such a beautiful name. 

‘’She was a good child, even if she did cause mischief I loved her.’’ 

‘’She had cancer in her spine, she was given 5 years to live.’’ 

Levi paused as you watched him clench his hands tightly into fists. 

‘’She lived only 1 year after diagnosis. I had to watch my only daughter deteriorate and suffer before finally she let go.’’ 

‘’The last day, she held onto my hand with all her strength and I just sat there with no words as she began to close her eyes…I felt her tiny little hand become limp and I…just knew she was gone.’’ 

He turned to look at you – his eyes looked dull and void and you wiped away the tears that had leaked from your eyes not realising you were even crying. 

‘’You know the worst thing of it all?’’ 

You didn’t say anything. 

He scoffed. 

‘’That bitch tried to come to the funeral, after everything…after all the suffering my daughter went through she wanted to play mother when it was too late.’’ 

You frowned at him.

‘’And the absolutely worst thing is that I let her, because I still loved her…I was pathetic and I couldn’t even protect my daughter after she was gone, from witches like her…’’ 

You shook your head. 

‘’You did the right thing…’’ You paused as he just stared at you waiting. 

You looked up at the stars. 

‘’You didn’t cause a scene, you allowed her to say goodbye even if she was a bad mother…she was still a mother…’’ 

You turned to glance at him as he just stared at you, his eyes slightly wider before he returned his stoic gaze. 

‘’And…’’ You paused.

You pointed towards the stars. 

‘’I believe that your daughter is one of those stars and every night she shines out towards you, she’ll never leave your side Levi.’’ You whispered.

Your mother had told you that when you were a child and your pet cat had passed away, and even to this day you looked out for the brightest star and smiled knowing that it was your mother guiding you. 

You gave him a small smile as he just looked out towards the stars – you took a leap of faith and moved to grip his hand, you half expected him to throw your hand away from him in disgust but he didn’t he gripped back and you truly believed you had made a break through with him and this was the most vulnerable you had seen him. 

You both sat in silence, hands together watching two particular stars shining brightly out towards you. 

…

…

…

Levi’s POV – past.

‘’Hey papa.’’ 

I looked down at my daughter as she quickly grabbed my hand, her tiny hand fitting in mine.

‘’Yes Isabel?’’

‘’Can we go to the park?’’ She smiled her brightest up at me and I shook my head. 

‘’Don’t you think you’ve done enough today, you’ll tire yourself out brat.’’ 

Isabel laughed as she gripped my hand tighter and lead me towards the park – I couldn’t say no to her so I allowed her to do so, but deep down I always worried the little shit would tire herself out, she was ill but she just wanted to be a normal child. 

Once at the park, Isabel went straight past the playground and I raised an eyebrow at her. 

‘’Oi, you’re going straight past the playground.’’

She turned towards me with a small smile on her face. 

‘’I didn’t want to go there papa, I want to go see my friends!’’ 

I didn’t know what the hell she was on about, so I just followed. Friends? Who were her friends? Boys?! Better not be I’ll kill them I thought to myself with a frown plastered onto my face. 

We reached a small pond and Isabel happily skipped towards the ducks that happily quacked up at her as she quacked back. 

‘’They say hi papa!’’ 

I shook my head in disbelief, my daughter was an animal whisperer…wonderful the one thing she liked had to be something filthy like animals. I sighed and sat down on the bench nearest to the pond as I watched my daughter play with the ducks that followed her – animals really did love this child. 

…

As the sun began to near setting I called Isabel over as she skipped over and sat next to me, her legs dangling on the edge she smiled up at me as she yawned and I frowned. 

‘’You tired yourself out, tch brat.’’

Isabel smiled as she leaned against me and we watched the world around us. 

‘’Hey papa…’’ She whispered.

I waited for her to carry on. 

‘’You know when I die I want you to come here to see my duck friends.’’ 

My mouth dropped slightly as I looked down at her, she was smiling at her duck friends as they swam about, she moved her head to look up at me and smiled even more. 

‘’Promise me?’’ She raised an eyebrow…

This child really was intelligent, she truly understood her condition and here I was treating her like nothing was happening but it was and it took her to openly speak about it for me to realise, maybe its me that’s the dipshit…

I sighed. 

‘I promise, Isabel.’’ 

She hugged me as we carried on watching the world go by. 

She really was my daughter…

…

…

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all - so sorry for not updating for ages again, been pretty busy with uni and deadlines which all need to be in, in the next two weeks (save me!) 
> 
> Anyway - this chapter was very sad but I still hoped you enjoyed it and the connection reader had with Levi <3 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	10. Safe Zone.

Chapter 10 – 

Ever since Levi had opened up to you, he had put distance between you both. It was like he was embarrassed for having such a vulnerable moment with you, even though you didn’t mind at all and you actually felt pleased with him for finally opening up to you considering you were stuck with each other now. Axel hadn’t noticed the tension between you and Levi which you were grateful for, you didn’t want the awkward questions he’d throw your way if he had noticed. Levi had left to go for more supplies, as there was another gas station a few miles away from the house you were staying in. You had argued with him because you didn’t like that he was going on his own, of course Levi could look after himself but staying together just seemed more safe to you, if something was to happen to Levi you would be lost, you weren’t a damsel in distress that’s for sure but Levi was much more clued on then you, it was like he had planned for this whole zombie breakout to happen. 

‘’When will Levi be back?’’ Axel tugged at your top to get your attention. 

You looked down at him and patted his brown locks. 

‘’Soon Axel, his gone for more supplies.’’ You reassured him.

 

5 days later…

 

You paced the living room while biting your fingernails nervously, your hair was a mess, you had terrible bags under your eyes from lack of sleep. Levi hadn’t come back for 5 days now, 5 DAYS. You were going insane, you had no clue what your next move was going to be, should you leave or wait for Levi? He had taken the car, so you and Axel would have to flee on foot and you didn’t know if that was a good idea or not. You were annoyed at having relied on Levi so much since meeting him, maybe he had decided to just leave you and Axel behind, it would make sense, he wasn’t the type to wait around for you both. You sat down on the sofa and placed your head in your hands. 

‘’This is just shit.’’ You whispered to yourself. 

‘’(name)…’’ Axel whispered in front of you as his tiny hands met yours pulling your head up gently. 

You gave him a small smile and breathed in slowly. 

‘’It’s okay Axel, we’ll be okay.’’ You breathed again.

Axel frowned.

‘’Did he leave us behind?’’

You blinked a few times unsure on the right answer, but you didn’t want to worry the kid. 

You squeezed his hands and smiled again. 

‘’Hey why don’t you go pack a bag hm? Choose two favourite toys okay?’’ You gave him a reassuring smile. 

‘’Where are we going?’’ He questioned, just like every kid would.

‘’We are going to go find somewhere else to stay sweet. Somewhere safer.’’ You spoke calmly.

‘’But what about Levi? I don’t want to leave without him!’’ You saw the frown appear on Axel’s face knowing where this was leading you shook your head at him.

‘’Don’t worry, we’ll meet him at the next place, his gone ahead.’’ You nodded reassuringly hoping he’d believe the lie. You hated lying to the kid, but you didn’t know what else to do. 

Axel gave you a small nod and slowly made his way upstairs to pack. You let out the breath you had been holding in and stood quickly. You knew you couldn’t stay here, you were running out of supplies and you knew eventually you’d have to go for supplies yourself, you had to find a camp of sorts, other people you could stay with. You knew Levi had been against being in big groups but right now you didn’t have time to debate with yourself and what Levi had said, he wasn’t here. You opened the small cabinet where the broken Tv was, you knew that there was a radio in there as you had caught Levi a few times listening to any news of survivors, you knew he was interested just as much as you. You knew there had been survivors, but people had gone completely mad, most people forming groups and even becoming cannibals or just killing for fun, it was a mad house out there and not one you wanted to adventure out in to right now, but you had no choice. 

You sat down on the sofa and placed the small radio on the coffee table in front of you. You fiddled with the radio, switching from static to even more static, sighing you leaned against the sofa looking up at the ceiling, you had no clue where you’d go next. The static sound was actually quite therapeutic as you sat there slowly closing your eyes. Suddenly the static started to sound strange, like voices…hold on actual voices. You swung your head up and stared down at the radio, wrapping your small fingers around it with wide eyes. 

‘’If anyone can hear this, my name is Erwin Smith and I and many others have created a safe place for any survivors to join. Please if you hear this we are based near Mitras, we have men stationed around our camp to spot any survivors or zombies…’’

The radio dies as you curse to yourself.

‘’Crap where was it based again…Mitras.’’

You looked around the living room.

‘’Damn where did Levi leave the map, he hadn’t taken it with him.’’ You whispered to yourself. 

You walked towards the small bookshelf stacked with many history books, the people who lived here clearly loved their history. You managed to find a small map hiding between two books and you sighed in relief. 

‘’(Name) I packed my stuff.’’ Axel came up beside you and smiled. 

‘’Well done, just give me a second okay.’’

Axel gave you a small nod and sat down with you on the sofa as he started to play with his small toy lion. You opened the small map and placed it onto the coffee table, you also found a small red pen to use to circle where you needed to go. You found Mitras on the map and circled it, it wasn’t massively out of your way, but it would take at least 4 days to get there on foot and that was definitely risky, it was the only option at least when you got there you’d be safe. You frowned at the thought of Levi telling you off for choosing this option, he had made it clear that smaller groups were safer, but he had been gone so long and supplies were running out, he was either dead or…he had decided just to go who knows. Deep down you hoped he wasn’t dead even if that meant he had abandoned you and Axel, you had grown to care a little for the moody man.

‘’Right, I’ll pack some stuff and we can go.’’ You looked down at Axel as he played with his lion. 

You knelt down in front of him and grabbed his hands lightly so that he’d pay attention to you. ‘’This is going to be a long journey. But once we get to our destination we’ll be able to rest and be safe, okay bud?’’ You raised an eyebrow at him in hopes that he understood. 

‘’Will Levi be where we are going?’’

You tried not to frown. ‘’He’ll be there.’’

You didn’t want to lie to Axel but right now you needed him to not throw a tantrum, he had grown very fond of both you and Levi, but he most certainly had some silent bond with Levi. God knows how, but he clearly looked up to Levi, it was actually really cute when you thought about it but now it just left a hole in your heart knowing how upset Axel was going to be when Levi wasn’t at your destination, how were you going to explain it? He had already lost so much. 

 

…

The sun was out and causing you and Axel to walk slower than you wanted, but it was hot walking on the deserted road. It was also incredibly creepy, and you couldn’t help feeling this overwhelming sense of being watched even though that was impossible, the road only had you and Axel walking on it. You had been walking for a good two hours only stopping twice. 

‘’It’s so hot and I’m tired!’’ Axel groaned. 

‘’I know, we’ll have a break soon okay?’’

You smiled down at him as he huffed but gave a small nod and that’s when you heard it behind you…a car. You snapped your head around to see the car approaching you and Axel at a painfully slow pace. 

‘’Oh shit.’’ You held onto Axel tightly pushing him protectively behind you.

‘’Please be normal, please be normal…’’ You whispered under your breath as the car approached closer. You had nowhere to even duck and hide as it was an open road, you really didn’t want to have to fight in front of Axel and you didn’t even know if you could. 

The car stopped beside you and you prepared yourself until you saw Levi staring at you, your mouth hung open as you just stared at him. He opened his side up and got out of the car, he didn’t look massively impressed. 

‘’Levi I thought…’’ You paused

‘’You thought what?’’ He questioned, before you could reply Axel appeared from behind you with a massive smile on his face. He runs up to Levi and hugs his leg. 

‘’You’re back!’’ He smiles. 

Levi keeps his stare on you the entire time, you sigh.

‘’I thought you had left us, you were gone for so long and we were running out of supplies and…’’

‘’Enough. It doesn’t matter now, just get in the car.’’ He interrupts you. 

You pull Axel away from Levi and help him hop into the back, as you shut the door you notice Levi leaning against the driver’s side door with a small pained expression on his face. That’s when you notice the blood coming from his white shirt. Without thinking you reach out to the spot with blood with concern written all over your face, Levi slaps your hand away. 

‘’Don’t.’’ He warns a low growl. 

‘’But you’re hurt, I have some bandages in my bag. Let me help…please.’’ You pleaded. 

He stares at you for a while before giving a short nod. You knew you’d have to find somewhere first, being at the side of the road for so long could cause unwanted attention. As Levi made to drive you stopped him and he gave you another warning look which you ignored.

‘’No, let me drive you’re hurt. Stop being stubborn for once.’’ You argued, expecting him to reply but instead he slowly walked over the passenger’s side without another word. The car ride was silent, even Axel not saying a word. You try to stay calm as you concentrate on the road ahead, you see a meagre looking diner up a head and Levi tells you to pull into it. As you stop the car you unbuckle your seat belt and open your side to get out wasting no time. 

‘’I’ll go check it out, make sure it’s safe.’’ You say quickly not wanting to give Levi time to respond. 

‘’(name)..’’ 

Damn it. 

You turn your head slightly to look at him, as he had already gotten out of the car, Axel right behind him. And that’s when he throws you his gun, which surprises you, but you again waste no time in over analysing Levi’s behaviour, you could do that later. The diner is a small one, with the entrance already peaking open, you slowly approach the place, praying to the heavens no zombies are in there, just a bit of luck would be great. You make sure to go slowly through the diner, it’s dark in there, the natural light not doing much, but you’d make do. You look around you, making sure to check the kitchen and the toilets, it’s fearfully quiet so much so that you’d hear a pin drop. It appears to be safe, but you still feel uneasy, you knew you couldn’t waste any more time as you waved at the two through the window, alerting them it was safe to come in. 

Levi sat down in the corner holding onto his side, you knew he was in pain not that he showed it, you wanted to know what the hell had happened to him. 

‘’Want something to eat Axel?’’ You looked down at him as he stood next you, he gave you an eager nod his stomach growling. 

You fetched him an apple you had found in the kitchen and had also managed to make him a small peanut butter sandwich. You sat him at the front as he happily ate what you gave him. You placed his toy Lion in front of him like he was eating with him, knowing that Axel should be occupied for a while why you sorted Levi out. 

You reached into your bag and picked out the bandages as well as a sewing kit you had taken from the pharmacy. Before even approaching Levi, you decided to make a pot of coffee, knowing he’d probably appreciate one right now and so would you, anything to keep you alerted. You set your coffee’s down on the table as well as the kit to fix him up. 

He faced you as you knelt in-between him so that you could get the best angle to fix him up.

‘’Urm, can you lift your top up?’’ You hated that you were beginning to feel flushed. 

Instead of just lifting his top up slightly he pulled it all the way off, showing his well-toned body. Innocent thoughts…innocent thoughts. He was very toned, and his skin looked so perfect and not in the sense of it was clear of any imperfections, many scars dotted around his chest and back, battle scars of sorts, like a canvas full of stories. You couldn’t help but stare, who the hell was this guy?! Shaking away your thoughts you headed back towards the kitchen looking for that one thing that’d really help right now…ah there. You came back quickly after with a small bottle of what looked to be alcohol, with some cotton wool you had managed to find and water. On closer look of the wound you could clearly see it was a nasty stab wound. 

‘’Jesus Levi, what the fuck happened?’’ You didn’t look at him concentrating on cleaning the wound, the alcohol in your hands as you placed some onto cotton wool, you gave him a small glance.

‘’This is gonna sting.’’ You warned him, and he just gave you a short nod as you applied the cotton wool onto his wound, he didn’t even flinch, show off. 

‘’I was kidnapped…’’ He finally spoke, and you gave him a shocked glance. 

‘’Kidnapped…you?’’ You were very shocked; the almighty Levi had been kidnapped you could never actually imagine that happening. 

‘’I hope you left whoever kidnapped you in a worse state than you…’’ You whispered as you cleaned his wound with water. 

‘’Tch, his lucky I didn’t break him.’’ 

‘’Wait you didn’t? Why?’’

Levi gave a small sigh. 

…

…

…

Levi’s POV. 

I felt the knife pressed to my throat, and I felt the hard knock to my heard before darkness graced me. Once I awoke my head ached with a throbbing pain, I went to move my hands to touch my head but then realised that my hands were tied behind me to the chair I sat on. How had I not heard whoever it was behind me, how had I been so careless. Before I could wrap myself in negative thoughts a figure walked through the dimly lit room which was small, next to me was a small table with a blanket covering what was underneath. The figure got closer…

‘’You’re finally awake.’’ It was a masculine voice. 

‘’Where the fuck am I?’’ I questioned him.

His face lit up the closer he got to me, he wore a surgical mask so that I couldn’t see his face, he walked towards the table beside me and lifted the blanket up and over the table revealing a load of surgical appliances and weapons such as sharp looking knives. I knew where this was going, and I knew I had to get myself out of this situation. The man turned his back to me and I took the opportunity to move my hands to see how tight the knot was, I struggled against them pulling my wrists forward and backwards, my wrists began to ache, but I ignored the dull pain and kept moving my wrists until the knot became loose and my hands were free the man none the wiser. The idiot hadn’t even tied my legs up, foolish mistake on his part. I stood up quickly and not giving the man a chance to react grabbed and pushed him down to the ground. A small clash between us both as he tried to over throw me, I held him down easily.

‘’Who the fuck are you?!’’ I questioned him as he wiggled between my grasp.

Before he could even answer the door to the room swung open, I turned towards the intruder, while the man beneath me managed to get through my grip while I was distracted, before I could correct myself I felt the knife through my abdomen the man pulling the knife out swiftly. The pain didn’t register straight away as the anger swept through me, I hit the man square in the face as he fell onto the floor completely knocked out. I went to go grab the knife to finish any one who dared stand in my way.

‘’Levi…?’’

My head turned quickly to the person stood by the door, a small frown gracing my features at the smiling buffoon in front of me. 

‘’Are you fucking kidding me?’’ 

‘’It’s been a while huh!’’ The person looked down to my wound and walked towards me. 

‘’Fuck off shitty glasses. I should have known you’d survive this shit and start cutting people up.’’

Hanji gave me a wide grin and shook her head. 

‘’It’s not quite like that, I’m just trying to understand the zombies! They’re incredible.’’

I scoffed.

‘’And what about him.’’ I motioned towards the man on the floor. 

‘’Oh, he just gets carried away, I apologise for him stabbing you.’’ She gave a small laugh pushing her glasses up onto her nose. 

I held onto my side the pain starting to creep its way forward as the adrenaline slipped away. 

‘’How long was I out for?’’ 

‘’I’m not sure, I’ve just gotten back. If I had known he had captured the great Levi I would have scolded him.’’ She replied.

‘’Hey Levi, you’re gonna bleed out let me patch you up.’’ 

‘’Fuck off. I don’t want your help I need to leave.’’ 

I went to walk past her, but she stopped me. 

‘’Levi everyone is alive ya know, Erwin, Eren and…’’

She paused looking a bit uneasy. 

‘’Petra…’’ She spoke so quietly it felt weird coming from her mouth. 

‘’Does it look like I give a shit?’’ My anger mixed with pain was beginning to waiver my stoic expression. 

‘’You better give me a car and move the hell out of my way.’’ I spoke again. 

She stayed silent for a while, a blessing to my ears before nodding. We both walked out of the dark room and into a bigger living area. She handed me a pair of keys and led me outside to where the car was. Before I could even get into the car she stopped me again.

‘’Our camp is by the Mitras area, it’s a safe zone. You should come back with me Levi.’’ She spoke giving me a small smile. 

‘’I’d rather eat shit.’’

I got into the car as quickly as I could and drove as far away from her as I could get. 

Petra…

Why…

 

Reader’s POV.

You had patched Levi up quite nicely as he told you the events he had gone through. He had put his shirt back on grimacing at the blood stain on it. You however were trying to process the whole story he had told you. 

‘’So, you were captured but someone you knew saved you?’’ You sat beside him trying to take all the information in, there was a lot to take in. Someone Levi knew before all this shit broke out had found him, yet he had just shoved her away. 

‘’Exactly what I said.’’ He replied.

‘’Wait…Erwin Smith…I know that name.’’ You spoke more to yourself than anything. And that’s when you remembered you and Axel had been travelling to the Mitras area towards the safe zone, towards where Erwin Smith had said. 

You stood up quickly and moved towards your bag, pulling out the small map and placing it on the table in front of Levi. You pointed towards the circled place. 

‘’Me and Axel were going there, to the safe zone.’’ You told him.

Levi didn’t say anything as he looked down at the map. 

‘’You know the man that runs it. Maybe it’d be a good idea if we did go the…’’

‘’No.’’ He interrupted you. 

‘’Why?’’ You argued back. 

Levi looked at you. 

‘’Because I said so and that’s the end of it.’’ 

You didn’t want to just let him have this one, not this time. 

‘’No Levi, for once I’m saying no. It’s not just ourselves we have to think about, we have Axel as well and he is just a child. He needs a safe place.’’ You breathed out. 

Levi didn’t speak but he didn’t move his eyes from yours. 

‘’I just want him to be safe…’’ You spoke softly. 

‘’And you think going to a place full of people who can potentially turn at any point is the right way to go?’’ He questioned you. 

He was right, there was always that risk, but everything was a risk nowadays. Levi had this need to protect and you could just feel it. You wanted to know why but you knew that would be pushing him and that wasn’t something you wanted to do. 

You went to reply but before you could you noticed a car pull up outside, so did Levi. 

‘’She followed me.’’ Was all he said. 

She?

Who?

Oh his friend. 

To be continued…

 

…  
…  
…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I am so so so sorry for like NEVER updating. I've been really bad with keeping up with all my stories, I'm on my third year of uni so it's been very stressful and full on recently and that's not going to change any time soon. However I really pushed myself to get another chapter to you lovely patient readers, your comments have really fuelled me so I thank you for that! 
> 
> I have decided that this fanfiction will be the one I concentrate on for now, that means my other stories (Other Levi and Loki fanfiction) will be frozen until this one is completed. And that's because I enjoy this one the most and kinda know where I'm going with this one for now. It'll give me time to better plan out my other ones as well! Hopefully I made the right choice for you guys!
> 
> Also there will be some Erwin/reader relations going on throughout this story, but it'll be one-sided (Erwin basically has a crush on you) unless you guys want a bit of Erwin action *shrugs* let me know if you do haha!
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Any Kudo's or Comments will be most welcomed and will make me very happy! 
> 
> Much love.


End file.
